


I'm used to being forgotten

by bh336



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Johnny didn't die, M/M, Mentioned Jackie Welles, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Some Plot, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), V didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: V's been missing for 2 years. Little do his friends know he survived getting the bio-chip removed and is living on his own.or just a story where V's a little shit and decides to try and forget his past and Johnny only to fail big time and get the shit beaten out of him in the process. Shit happens and they end up with a fake Johnny and lost memories.Caution- This fanfic Goes wayyyyyyyyyyy off it's plot. A lot of Johnny content as well.
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V/Jackie Welles, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand, Male V/Jackie Welles, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Mistakes and Whisky

After Arasaka tower was destroyed V disappeared. All his friends eventually stopped looking after 2 years. They hoped he was alive somehow. Little did they know, V was close, just not looking to be found.   
V was staying out in the badlands, in a small cabin he built himself before Jackie died. Somehow it was still intact. It was decent, two bedrooms upstairs with a shared bathroom and closet, a guest bedroom downstairs that was turned into a work room for various things, a small kitchen that opened into the living room and a large basement where V put his bedroom. The open space helped him remember he was safe. 

Today was really hot, the temperatures reaching up to 110 degrees by lunch time. V spent most of his day fixing up Jackies bike and his car. Johnny's Porsche along with other things from his past sat in a hidden garage behind the cabin. He wanted to forget the guy existed. After getting him a new body Johnny just ran off, leaving V in the dust.

He kept in contact with Saul though, mainly when he needed supplies or a disguise to visit the city. His alias at the time was Valentine Silver, he dyed his hair white and got lip and ear piercings. No one could identify him unless they were really good.   
V closed the hood of the Reaver and sighed wiping his now greasy hands on a towel. He walked into the house and grabbed a bottle of water gulping it down as he watched a car drive up to the gate. Thinking it was an intruder he picked up the Malorian the only thing he wanted to keep from Johnny and put it in his holster before jogging up to the car.  
"Hey you must be Valentine! Saul has a message for ya! Mitch was supposed to deliver this but he was busy." V almost froze seeing that Panam was staring right at him, thankfully she hadn't recognized him so he decided to play it cool. "Whats the message?" He asked leaning on her car, she hadn't changed a bit in 2 years, it made him wonder how the others were doing. "Were having a party at this abandoned warehouse like an hour and a half from here, wanna join?" She smiles and looks around. "Sure why not, what time?" He crossed his arms and she frowned.  
"3 days from now around 8, see ya!"

V waved as she drove and went back to the house spending the rest of the evening in the weight room upstairs. Around 4 he took a shower and found a letter on his couch, he nervously opened it and instantly broke down crying. 

* * *

V remembers crying himself to sleep last night. But he doesn't remember how he got the afterlife. He woke up in his car outside the bar and decided to go inside. It hadn't changed a bit. He went to a booth and sat down ordering a 'Jackie Welles' and minding his own business. He froze watching Kerry, Rogue, and the one person V thought had died, walk to a private booth beside of his. "Mother fucker" he downed the drink and got up.  
"yo! Nice tattoo!" Kerry called out and V cursed realizing he forgot to cover up a Tattoo he got specifically to make Johnny shut up, it was a Katana that crossed by a guitar similar in style to Johnny's. He turned and smiled making sure his hair covered most of his face.  
"Thanks! Got it for a friend." V walked very fast to his car and realized he forgot his jacket, he started walking towards the entrance when something metal grabbed his arm and threw him against the pavement hard.   
"Fuck! What did I do to you?" He looked up and saw a member of Maelstrom pointing a gun to his head. "Your a member of the aldecaldos work with Saul!" V cursed and saw another one holding his iron. "Well shit, you caught me what do you want?" One of them hit him across the face with their gun. "the camp. Where is it" V coughed and got hit again. "TALK" the other one exclaimed and V kept quiet. "Fine, we'll just beat it out of you." V blocked the incoming attack and threw the guy to the ground using the momentum to get to his feet and elbow the other one in the chest "Rot in hell!" V took back the Malorian and wiped blood off his face before heading into the bar through a back entrance. V picked up his jacket and exited through the way he came in. When he got to his ride Rogue was standing by it looking at the gang members.  
"Having some trouble?" She looked at him then turned towards Kerry who was opening the door to V's car. "Nah I got it handled." He glanced around then looked at Kerry. "Nice Wheels."  
"Thanks. You scratch it I scratch you" It was a playful threat but Kerry shut the door and looked behind V. "Where'd you get it?" V glanced between them and suddenly got an alert from his cyber-wear he felt a hand near the holster on his hip where he kept the Malorian and immediately elbowed whoever was behind him in the gut, a steel hand met his elbow with a crushing force making V bite his lip hard. The attacker jerked his arm behind his back and threatened to break it. "Where did you get the car?" Rogue walked over and took his iron.   
"And the gun." She sighed. "None of your business. Let me go" V really didn't want to expose his identity to them. "Break his arm" V cried out in pain as his arm was slowly forced to break. "FUCK! I miss that bio-chip" he muttered the last part and gritted his teeth. "Answer her question and you can go." Kerry smirked and V glared at him. "A friend." He cursed.  
"Name" V sighed and looked up at her "A guy name Vincent you wouldn't know him" Rogue signaled for the person to let him go and V rubbed his arm. "Whats your name kid?" She was scanning him and he knew he had to get out of there quickly. "Jackie Welles." V prayed his friend wasn't watching him. "Odd, Thought Jackie was dead." V cursed louder. "Try again" Rogue looked at the iron in her hand. "I don't have to tell you shit." Kerry glanced to Rogue and walked to V. "Such a shame Vincent. Your Drivers license gave you away." The singer held V's card between his fingers. "Where did you get all of this? Someone sell it to you? Steal it?"   
"Fuck off. It's none of your business." V took his card and shoved it in his pocket. If he could he would laugh at the situation. "Fine. go"


	2. My mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next thing V knew he woke up in a hospital, Johnny leaning over him. "Hey." V couldn't speak, it was like something was holding his jaw shut. Everything was numb, a few tears rolled down his cheek and Johnny wiped them away. "You stay here for me okay? I'll be back."

On the way home V made sure to take a long route just to make sure they hadn't decided to follow him. After an hour of driving he pulled up to his house and smiled as he walked inside. "Home sweet home" V started making dinner, just some noodles and a cup of milk. Afterwards took a quick shower and grimaced at the sudden craving to smoke hit him. "Fuck you Johnny" Wearing nothing but a towel he stepped outside and lit cigarette taking a long drag before coughing. "Fucking left me at Arasaka to die." He sighed wheezing a little, he went inside and grabbed an inhaler taking a small puff of the medication, a sharp pain hit his chest and he coughed a hand on his chest as he sat down on the floor. Within the hour he had gotten up and put on some sweat pants then went to bed.   
  
When Morning finally came V found himself staring at the mirror. He had scars from past jobs but the ones from that night refused to heal. He ran a finger over a long scar across his chest. "Blends in with my top scar.." he muttered walking out of the bathroom, getting dressed before deciding to head into Night City. It was risky but he was still going to do it. Once he arrived he went straight to a Bar. unknown to him that the Samurai were playing there.   
V sat down in a booth near the corner and ordered a few shots. That's when he realized the group on stage was familiar.   
Curious he stayed in the booth just watching the band play. He sat there for an hour or two then when the band stopped he got up and left. Thanks to his never ending bad luck the band was leaving at the same time he was. V pulled out his keys hoping they wouldn't spot him then struggled to unlock his car. "Damn it." he nervously dropped his keys and started coughing. "Not now shit" His inhaler was in the car he'd forgotten to grab it. He slid down the side of the car and sat down having an attack. "Hey you alright?" V looked up to see Kerry standing over him with a concerned expression. "You got asthma or something?" V nodded tapping the car. Kerry seemed to get it and looked for V's keys, he found them by the wheel and slid V over.  
"Where is it?" V was struggling to breathe and Kerry scoffed finally finding the inhaler and putting it in V's mouth forcing the medication into him. "Didn't we see you yesterday? are you following us around kid?" Rogue crossed her arms as Kerry ruffled V's hair.   
"Just a coincidence" He wheezed taking another puff of the inhaler. "Where do you live? We can drop you off. Your in no Position to drive." Kerry helped him to his feet. "I can just call a delamain." 

V took a short ride home and passed out on the couch. When he came to, something cold rested on his shoulder. "Johnny" he looked up and saw nothing. "Fuck..." V got up and sighed.   
"Go away." He put his head in his hands trying to force his memories away.

* * *

>   
>    
>  _"V Get out of there!" Bullets were flying, the building was collapsing around them. "Can't Johnny legs stuck" V tried to move a pillar off his ankle. "Cut it off and go!" V watched the whole building fall it seemed to be in slow motion. In the span of 3 hours V had already given up on a rescue. "Any ideas?" he breathed slowly, trying to reserve what little air he had left. He could hardly see. "Crawl. Make your own path out of that shit" V sighed moving stuff and crawling till he found some sort of vent. He fell down the air shaft and broke his ankle, biting back a scream he continued crawling and dropped into a lab room. "Hello V. We've been Expecting you"  
>  V woke up strapped to a table. He looked around and saw Johnny strapped to a chair, a few doctors poking and prodding his silver arm. "Johnny" he muttered as the rock-star stared at him.  
> "V." The doctors turned their attention to him and V saw the terror in Johnny's eyes._
> 
> _It felt like his body was being ripped apart. He was positive his screams could be heard for miles. "V..." Johnny watched in horror as his..... friend was cut open. "This would go smoothly if you would hold still" V coughed up blood, he felt sick. "Hang in their V i'll get us out" Next thing V knew he woke up in a hospital, Johnny leaning over him. "Hey." V couldn't speak, it was like something was holding his jaw shut. Everything was numb, a few tears rolled down his cheek and Johnny wiped them away. "You stay here for me okay? I'll be back." That's when Johnny placed a kiss on his cheek._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" V screamed looking up. He was safe. At home. "Where are you Johnny... could really use your shitty words." He got up and splashed water on his face, he grabbed his phone and started to make a call  
"Who gave you this number?" V trembled unsure of what to say. "Well? Hello?" The male sounded pissed. "Hey uh... its Vincent." there was a long pause and something that sounded like loud chatter. "Hey.. i'm guessing you got the number from delamain?" V gripped the phone taking shaky breaths. "You okay?" Kerry asked softly. "I don't know..." V whispered. "Are you alone?" The singer had a concerned tone. "Yes." There was another pause. "I'm coming send me your address"

* * *

  
  
Kerry arrived at the Cabin around 2. Exactly 3 hours after V had called him. Worried he ran to the front door only to find it unlocked.   
"Vincent!" He searched the whole house then finally found V in the garage outside. "Hey kid. Talk to me." Kerry smiled, he saw all the stuff Johnny used to own and frowned. "I need an explanation to.." V looked up at him and cursed. "Kerry.. its me V." The singer stood up confused. "...Your not V. Johnny said V died." He got up and sighed. "Ker, Johnny lied." V leaned on the side of the garage. "What happened that Day?"  
"I don't remember." It was a lie but he didn't want to talk about what happened. "We should tell the others!" Kerry grinned hugging V gently "No. I don't want my past to come back."  
"Come on Love... they'll be so happy"   
"Kerry.. please" V started walking back to his house and sighed as Kerry walked with him. "Are we still... um you know" V turned to face him. "I'm a new person Ker. But we can." He went inside and Kerry sat on the couch. "So... How are we gonna do this?" V tossed his inhaler at Ker and sat beside him. "Name's Valentine. We've been dating for a year." He handed Kerry his papers.  
"Interesting. How are we gonna explain the incidents?" Kerry put an arm around V's shoulder "Just say wrong place wrong time."   
  
They spent the rest of the evening cuddling. When morning came they went to Kerry's new club and started Making V a new identity. By lunch time they had visitors. "I'm Serious Ker! im not gonna pretend to be your stripper!" V stood in a towel and glared at Kerry who was trying to pick out an outfit for him. "Joy toy?" he tossed a pair of boxers at him and V quickly put them on. "ker." He went over and put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black vest. "Im your secret bartender." Kerry laughed and nodded as someone knocked on the door. "put on a fake tattoo style your hair to the side like Judy's" Kerry ran off and V got ready. putting a fake tattoo of a star around his left eye, his hair would hide it. He put on some gloves and walked out of Kerry's room fixing the vest, he ran his fingers through his hair walking to the bar and sighing as he sat on a stool.   
Within 10 minutes, V found himself stuck serving drinks for the people he hated.   
"Come on Valentine pour us another!" He sighed sipping some water before walking towards the backroom, feeling like he was being watched. "Ker?" He turned and hand connected with his mouth making him struggle as another hand went to the cyber-tech in neck forcing a chip into it. "Relax." V felt himself loosing control of his limbs and his shirt being removed. "Your a fucking merc?" The man exclaimed clearly staring at his scars. "no..." he muttered lifting his leg up to kick the guy as hard as possible clearly only enraging the man more. "Better just put ya out your misery!" V gritted his teeth jerking the chip out as he was thrown onto the floor. "KERRY" he screamed as the handle of a gun connected with his cheek. "Shut up! Or i shoot ya!" V started crying a hand rubbed his crotch, he was slowly getting more control of his limbs and kicked the man again shoving him out of the backroom catching a lot of attention.   
"What the hell!" The man punched him in the stomach and slammed him into a bunch of glass bottles. He heard a loud noise then dropped to the floor coughing. "Now get out of here. Never come back!" Kerry sounded pissed, and a metal hand rubbed V's shoulder, guiding his inhaler to his lips. "Easy Val." He would've panicked realizing Johnny was the one who saved him. "Let's get ya cleaned up okay?" V was picked up and carried to a small room upstairs, the area was off limits to most except those with Kerry's pass-code. He kept the inhaler in his mouth using it to cope with the man who destroyed his life.   
  
Johnny tenderly cleaned the glass from his wounds bandaging everything before staring at V's scars. "What happened here?" He spoke softly. "im a Merc and a bartender" he mutters as Johnny traced the small scar around his chest from multiple top surgery's. "You okay Valentine? what did that asshole do to you?" Kerry held him gently in his arms making him blush. "Jus put a chip in me and touched my non-existent dick" He muttered catching Johnny's attention.   
"Ker go clean up the bar and contact the police." the rocker said quietly and Kerry got up leaving a kiss on V's forehead.

  
"V why the fuck are you here?" Johnny grabbed his arm tightly. "Why'd you leave me to die?" He let Johnny straddle him. "I had to make a deal with Arasaka, they would've killed you otherwise." V blew hair out of his face. "You kissed me then let them rip me apart! Do you have any idea what they did to me?" Johnny nodded caressing his cheek. "They had to or you would've died" V hit him and kicked him in the gut. "They got me Pregnant you fucking Asshole! YOU ALLOWED THEM" He started beating the shit out of Johnny till he broke down Johnny's arms around him rubbing his back. "shh i know. Im sorry" V tried to hit him again but Johnny's hand took his own. "shh calm down." he melted into the rockers arms as he was set on the bed  
"Get some rest V im not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates soon! Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Clubs and blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ker?" Johnny grabbed his arm and Kerry jerked it away. "Kerry!" He sighed allowing himself to be led to a couch. "What happened love?" Johnny softly kissed his forehead, running metal fingers through his hair. "Kerry what the hell did you do! I thought you were better!" Rogue came running in--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution- Mentions of rape, self-harm and humiliation. 
> 
> Don't wanna read? That's cool! Move on cause others do! :3

  
V woke up in Kerry's bed, said man was holding him gently. "Morning V. How you feeling?" Kerry smiled kissing him on the forehead. "I'm okay, kinda need a shower. Wheres Johnny?" V sat up stretching his arms out as he slid off the bed. "He's in the bathroom. You've been asleep for like 10 hours thought we would need to call Vik." Kerry joked smiling as he put on some slippers. V made his way to the bathroom brushing his teeth quickly. "Hey good to see your awake" He froze as Johnny's arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Johnny.." He couldn't find any words and leaned back into the rocker's warmth. "Ready for a shower" Johnny muttered in his ear. "Maybe" V then found himself butt ass naked, in front of two very sexy guys who just decided to not be naked with him. "Johnny...." V jerks at the rockers soaked wife beater getting a chuckle from him. "Hey calm down!" Kerry starts putting shampoo in V's hair. "I'm the only one who's naked! that's not fair!" V pouted shaking his head and getting soap all over his boyfriends.   
"Because we already showered love" Kerry continued washing him rubbing his arms down with soap that smelled very similar to Johnny's cologne. He soon found Kerry's fingers on his thighs. "Ker?" He bit his lip hard. "Hm?" He gripped Johnny's shirt. "What happened here?" Kerry ran his fingers along a deep scar that went from V's inner thigh to his hip. "Fucking 'saka"

Within the hour V found himself once again in Kerry's bed, wearing a pair of Johnny's boxers since Kerry only owned briefs. He was just letting himself be pampered and loved by Johnny, he didn't really enjoy it but he appreciated the affection. "You sure your okay Samurai?" V nodded snuggling up to Johnny just gripping his metal arm as tight as he could.   
"V. What happened? Tell me what they did" The rocker's tone was soft but had clear hate in it.   
"Tore me up. Took my ankle, Tried to turn me into Takumara. When they couldn't they" he choked and hid his face In Johnny's chest. "What happened to the kid?" the rocker rubbed his back gently, kissing his shoulder. "Dead tried to make it into a fully cybernetic monster" he felt Johnny sit him up and start touching his ankle. "New tech. Any pain" Johnny continues pressing his fingers to V's metal ankle. "Never had any problems or pain with it." V sighs as Johnny kisses the limb then sits up. "We should get ready for the day. Rogue and Panam are coming over later for drinks"   
  
V quickly got dressed, Joining his lovers downstairs. Kerry was by the bar drinking what V assumed was a cocktail.   
"Morning love, Kerry rubbed his shoulder as he sat beside him. "Morning" he stole Kerry's drink and downed it. "Were here!" Panam walked in Rogue on her heels. Johnny greeted them and walked them over to the bar. "Valentine? The hell you doin here?" V turned and smiled at Panam. "Well you know, just the usual." He felt Kerry turn his head and kiss him.   
  
"Your datin?" Panam crossed her arms. "Yep. Been dating for a long time" V watched her sit down and take a drink. "So, we have a customer coming in at around 2, lookin to sponsor the club. Goes by the name of Cash Timber." Rogue grabbed a drink passing around a data-pad. "What could he possibly offer?" Kerry asked not liking the guy already. "He runs the best tech store in the city. Could use the partnership to get the tech. And he's known for making clubs popular." Rogue explained sipping her drink.   
  
"Sounds good, guess we'll head to the club in an hour or two." Johnny sat on the bar and sighed. "Based on his record I wouldn't let him near the back area with the private rooms. Man's apparently been caught puttin' up cameras and shit" 

They arrived at the club and started cleaning up. V put out new alcohol and cleaned up any blood from the incident a few days before. That's when V noticed Kerry was giving Cash a tour around the club, something about him just ticked V off.   
"You alright?" Johnny sat down on a barstool, watching V clean it off with a rag. "Something about him doesn't feel right." The rocker turned to stare at their guest. "What do you mean?"   
"I mean that you should keep a close eye on him" V put the rag away and started setting up glasses.   
"This is the bar. We only have one bartender" V looked up and waved, crouching to grab a few coasters and putting them in front of each bar-stool. The man, Cash, was a tall and narrow guy with what seemed to be expensive cyber-wear and really odd fashion. V could tell the guy was looking him up and down. "Don't you need more than one bartender? And don't you think you should put on a tank top under that vest? I'm sure those scars would scare the customers." V looked to Johnny who smirked. "First off, he wears whatever he's comfortable in. Second. He works best alone." Cash seemed ticked off   
"I asked him not you" Johnny tapped the bar and V started pouring him a drink sliding it to him.  
"And Val asked me to answer it for him." The rocker sipped the drink slowly, "Kid didn't say a word" Cash reached over the bar and grabbed V by the dog tags gifted to him by Johnny, jerking him against the bar, V heard Johnny get up and he held his hand up telling the rocker to sit down. "You speak when I talk to you understand!" V nodded grabbing Johnny's gun from under the table. "Yes whatever" Cash let him go and brushed his hands on V's shirt before walking off.   
  
"You alright?" Johnny slid over the Bar and kissed V on the cheek lovingly. "M'fine. Man's a creep, he's commando to." V ducked under the var to grab another rag and clean it off. "Need me to beat his ass?" Johnny put his arms around V trying to distract him. "No just make sure he doesn't touch Ker. Pretty sure the asshole thinks Ker's a joytoy." V leaned back into Johnny and felt a metal hand go up his chest. "Johnny!" he jumped a little and chuckled. "What?"   
  
"That's the tour. So ready to sign the contract?" V shoved Johnny away and acted like he was cleaning, Johnny leaned against the drink rack and pulled out a cigarette as Kerry led Cash around, V walked to the employees lounge and sat on a couch pulling Johnny with him.   
"What are we doing?" the rocker asked softly, V didn't respond and just got comfortable, laying across the man's lap. "You alright?" Johnny rubbed his back worried.   
"Yeah i'm fine just tired."   
  
Johnny sighed humming softly as V fell asleep. Wishing he could know what the kid was thinking, make it easier on the both of them. Rogue walked by and eye'd them curiously.   
"You two need anything?" She asked quietly and sat down in a chair across from them. "I don't think so. Did Kerry get the deal?" Rogue nodded lighting a cigarette, "Cash gets 10% of our profit. Worst part is that the guy wants to change the whole club, add more stripper poles and BD rooms." She started explaining and Kerry walked by with blood on his hands.  
"Whoa who the hell did you beat?" Kerry continued walking towards the showers. "Bet you $10 eddies he beat the shit outta cash" Rogue smiled. "Make it $30" 

* * *

_**45 minutes ago**_  
  
"So Mr.Cash if you sign this contract you will receive 5% of profits after every week. 10% of the eddies made from advertisement and 5% from VIP sells along with private showings." Kerry smiled at the guy, he wasn't certain why he was continuing to try to make a deal but they needed the sells and advertising. Cash stared him down and showed a look of disgust.  
"Before we discus the terms and conditions or even Me signing this contract, we need to discus the elephant in the room" Kerry gave a confused look and got ready to grab his iron that was sitting in a hidden compartment under his desk.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Cash stood up even going as far to flex. "You don't have any workers, dancers, security. No stripper poles, dance spots or anything Mr.Eurodyne. We're gonna need to change everything." Kerry tapped his fingers together and thought for a second. "If you haven't realized it yet, We open from 10am which starts as a bar. Not a club, then at 7pm the club opens for VIP's and reservations. We have plenty of workers. And plenty of security."   
  
"I still think I'm right. You need to up everything!" Cash demanded grabbing Kerry by the throat and slamming him down into the desk. "You and your workers have no respect towards those bigger then them!" Cash then backhanded him and Kerry fell out of his chair. "Learn something boy. Or you get nothing!" The man brushed off his clothes and huffed as Kerry got off the floor, Blood gushing out of his nose. "Shame, this was Mr.Silverhand's favorite shirt" He wiped blood on his sleeve. "Silverhand? Your a singer Kerry, but theirs no way your up in the big leagues like that rocker." Kerry walked towards the door and Cash slammed him into the wall.  
  
"You do as I say, I'll get this club up and runnin, you just be a good boy and follow orders" Kerry spit in his face and Cash backhanded him again, he was getting a little dizzy at this point and felt weak, must have been the guys cyber-wear. "Now get on your knees like a joytoy. Got it?" Kerry panted his body felt out of control, like he wasn't alive anymore, before he realized it, the mans dick was in his mouth the back of his throat burning. "See you can listen" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, worst part was he was hard. The whole situation was humiliating, made him feel sick. Kerry found his body was froze like a statue, like it was being programmed to sit there like a whore and take it. "Ah your mouth is so perfect" Kerry cried but that only seemed to encourage Cash more. "Takin my cock so well" The words made him gag, he wanted Johnny and V so bad right now. He wanted this to be over. He shifted a little and grabbed the gun in an ankle holster, he put it against Cash's thigh and pulled the trigger getting no reaction but a loud moan he gagged. "That's fully metal nice try" He aimed it and blew the pervert a new asshole, he spent the next 5 minutes in a frozen state, just beating the guy. 

* * *

Entering the employees lounge he ignored his friends and went straight to the private bathroom. He threw up multiple times, his brain was swimming, he needed to get back to reality. He needed to get back to himself. Kerry quickly stripped and let the burning hot water fall down his body hoping the burn would bring him back to reality after several minutes he punched the tile.   
"Big leagues? I've worked my fucking life off and for what? To be treated like a fucking Joytoy?" He grabbed a razor staring at it for a moment. "Sorry Johnny..." Kerry drug the blade across one of his former scars, his tattoo's hid everything. "Fuck.." He leaned against the wall making another cut forming an x. He slid to the floor and made a deep gash across his wrist. "fuck fuck fuck" Kerry felt himself come back to reality and the pain appearing. "Shit! agh!" He got up quickly washing himself off and putting on a towel. He went to a sink and started disinfecting his arm, it hurt like shit but it was his fault like always. The singer began to wrap his arm in a thick bandage. Throwing one of Johnny's huge hoodies on himself and a pair of dress pants. Running his fingers through his hair he picked up an ice pack and walked outside going to the bar to pour himself a drink.   
  
"Ker?" Johnny grabbed his arm and Kerry jerked it away. "Kerry!" He sighed allowing himself to be led to a couch. "What happened love?" Johnny softly kissed his forehead, running metal fingers through his hair. "Kerry what the hell did you do! I thought you were better!" Rogue came running in, the bloody disinfectant wipes he'd accidentally left out along with the razor were in her hand, she had a furious expression that was mixed with worry.   
"Kerry. Show me" Johnny rubbed the singers shoulder and Kerry rolled up his sleeve watching as the rocker lifted the bloody bandages. "Just three? Anymore?" He shook his head, holding the icepack to his eye. "Why?" He didn't respond and Johnny put the bandage back on, kissing it tenderly before rolling the sleeve back down and looking him in the eyes. "Gonna press charges?" He asked softly kissing his hand. "No. He's probably gonna bleed out" Kerry watched Rogue put on a jacket and grab a gun then run off. "What did he do love?" Johnny held him gently. "Beat the shit out of me, used some virus to shut my tech down then forced me to give him a BJ" He frowned as Johnny forced his mouth open making him let out a loud whine. "Shh no bleedin thats good." He smiled and helped him sip a bottle of water. "Where's V?" He coughed his voice a little horse. "Went to his house, didn't feel good. Im guessin he missed his shot" Johnny kissed his cheek. "Testosterone? Thought he quit. Said he didn't wanna pay for the surgery and then quit." Kerry gave his lover a confused look. "He's been taking it still apparently. As long as he's happy and healthy I don't care what he's taking, it's his body." Kerry nodded kissing Johnny gently as the rocker picked him up.   
"Come on lets get you home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //The next chapter will be going into detail about what happened with Johnny and Kerry's relationship after the bombing of Arasaka tower, and explain more on why V's having a hard time with both of them. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the past, when the group found out Johnny was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution- mentions of war, graphic violence, assault, etc
> 
> Don't like it? dont read.

_**Several years ago.** _

"I don't fucking know what happened! Shit I've got reporters outside my gates!" Kerry turned on his tinted windows and sat down on a couch. "Wait where? The clinic? Why? He's.. I'm on my way" He drove to a small clinic on the outskirts of the city seeing Rogue's car in the back he parked and ran in.   
"Kerry?" He stopped, his blood ran cold. The voice of Johnny fucking Silverhand. "Johnny" his voice cracked and he ran into the man's arms. "Where's V?" He spoke quietly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Kerry saw that Johnny's arm was mangled and hooked up to several machines, the tech being slowly repaired by mechanical arms. The rocker was covered in different bandages and bruises.   
"He um. Arasaka dropped me out here, I don't know where he is." Something in Kerry told him that Johnny was lying but he didn't care. His love was alive. "Are you okay? Any pain?" Kerry let Johnny go and smiled. "None. Vik checked me over, fixed my arm pretty good" He chuckled.   
"This is happy and all but where the hell is V?" Panam crossed her arms as she walked in. Saul in tow. "Don't know." That was a lie, Johnny knew, he'd signed that damn contract, signed V's life over to Arasaka. He didn't have any other choice. Vince would've died if he hadn't.   
  


Within a few months Johnny had adjusted and gotten comfortable with living in Kerry's mansion. The two had slept in the same bed multiple times but hadn't really discussed their relationship at all so they respected each others boundaries. The Aldecaldos were still searching the wreckage for V and found nothing. Over the past few weeks Johnny noticed Kerry wasn't his cheerful self, he no longer caught Kerry singing his heart out in the shower, swimming in the pool, calling friends, or partying. It worried Johnny to death, he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.   
"Hey. Uh Ker?" Johnny sat on the couch watching Kerry sip a bottle of jack. "Hm?" The singer looked up at him curiously. "Are you depressed?" His tone was soft but Kerry seemed to be agitated. "No, I'm Bi polar, it's different." Johnny sat beside him gently running his fingers through Kerry's hair with his good hand then looking at the singers arm with his metal one. "Ker..." He couldn't believe the amount of tiny scars on his friends wrist. "When you died that was when It started. You left and I just lost it." The rocker could hear the pain in Kerry's voice it broke his heart. "I'm so sorry." He lifted the wrist, kissing every lightly colored scar on that limb. "Takin' anything for it?" He asked softly, kissing up his arm. "No. I'm fine. Don't need any drugs."   
  
After a few hours had passed Johnny finally convinced Kerry to see a doctor. Even went with him the next day.  
"Mr.Eurodyne the doctor's ready for you." Kerry stood up forcing himself to let Johnny drag him to the patient rooms neat the back of clinic. The place was secluded and trust worthy from what Johnny's heard so he hoped nothing would get out to the press. He set Kerry on the little examination table then leaned against the wall as the doctor walked in, clipboard in hand.   
"Hi, I'm Dr.Calie how are you guys doing today?" She sat on a rolling stool and smiled.   
"Were doing great doctor." Kerry swinged his legs back and forth not bothering to say anything until the doctor put a gloved hand on his knee.  
"And how are you doing?" The tone in her voice was soft and sympathetic. "I'm fine" Kerry muttered. "So, from what i've seen from your medical file you were diagnosed with Bi-polar in the early year of 2024?" Receiving a nod she started checking his vitals.   
"Taking any medication? Drugs?" After a few minutes of silence Johnny sighed. "From what I know only thing he's takin' is stuff to help him sleep. He smokes, and drinks as well"   
"Okay, Do you notice mood changed or swings during certain things? Or events?" She starts writing things down. "When he's drunk he's giddy, um he's often sad when he's not around a lot of people." Johnny continued explaining things and sighed. "Kerry do you ever find yourself having harmful thoughts?" The singer looked up and nodded slowly.   
"Do you ever act on those thoughts?" Kerry sighed "R-rarely." He shifts uncomfortably on the table. "Can you show me?" She spoke softly and Kerry took off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and holding his arms out to her. "When did the cutting start?" She turned his left arm, taking note of any deep scars. "Several several years ago." Kerry stared at Johnny. "Did something trigger it? Maybe an accident? Depression? Death of a loved one?" Johnny stiffened. "My best friend went missing."   
The checkup lasted over 2 hours, by the time they got home Kerry had passed out in the passenger seat. Johnny really hoped the pills the doctor gave them would help Kerry. It broke his heart to see his best friend in so much pain. Johnny ended up carrying Kerry to the bed, gently tucking him in and turning off the light before walking downstairs and grabbing his pack of smokes, heading outside to the patio and lighting one.   
  
"I see your making the most of your new life." Johnny turned pulling out his gun, the cigarette in his mouth without a single hesitation. "Tsk tsk Silverhand. Put that away, I don't mean any harm." It was Hanako Arasaka the woman who helped save V. "What are you doing here?" He spoke with pure hatred in his words. "I have a surprise for you Silverhand. Put the gun away. Now" She had something in her arms but he couldn't tell what it was. "And if I don't?" He gripped the gun in his metal hand threatening to pull the trigger. "If you do not your friend will die." He instantly thought of Kerry as he was slammed to the ground, some sort of metal clasp put on his shoulder making him lose all control of the limb.   
"That is enough Takamura" The hands on his body were removed and he stood up going for his gun but a sharp pain went through his arm causing him to bite his lip hard. A warm hand kept him from falling over and he watched as another hand put his gun back in his holster.   
"Takamura? But your dead..." He took a sharp breath. "Hanako~Sama revived me. Please do not make this difficult Johnny." The rocker found himself leaning on Takamura struggling to stand. "What did you do to me!" He tried to pull the metal clamp off his silver arm and cried out in pain.  
"It is a simple disabling band, it limits the use of cyber-wear in a single spot on the body. We will remove it I assure you" Johnny calmed his breathing, he was in agony, his phantom pains were never this bad. It felt like his arm was being torn apart all over again. "Im g-guessing you didn't intend for the pain!" He felt Takamura push something into his collar bone, right where the arm connected to flesh. "Just relax, do not fight this please. We are trying to help you" The pain suddenly vanished and he stood up. "What do you want from me?" He contemplated punching Takamura. "We sadly are here to inform you that we are starting Vince on experimental trials." Hanako smiled as she walked forward handing him a tablet. On it were several blue-prints and forms.  
"What sorta trials are you talking about?" He was skeptical. "Many inhumane experiments. We are trying to keep him from dying so far the treatments we have done are working, but he cannot remember who he is. We assume that these new treatments will work to help him. We just need your participation" Takamura explained showing him several pictures.   
  
"What are you gonna do to him?" He spoke calmly trying to manage his emotions so they wouldn't cloud his judgement. "Several implants, like we said, they are inhumane." Hanako crossed her arms.   
"Why would I need to be involved?" He asked looking up at her and rolling his shoulder.   
"That will be the hard part. We need you to help link up V's memories. Or trigger them so to speak." Takamura took the tablet and put it away.   
"That didn't answer my question." Johnny put a hand on his metal arm trying to take the weight off his body. "We do not know Silverhand. The new treatments are being constructed as we speak, it all depends on if V makes it to the stage where you are required. So we will ask this once, Will you willingly paticipate in this or will we have to risk everything, including V's life"   
  
Johnny thought for a moment. "You won't tell anyone right? This is confidential?"   
"Of course. This will not leave the lab." Johnny sighed "Alright what do you need me to do?" Takamura took out a small thin knife the side of his finger and Hanako pulled some papers out of nowhere. "We need your signature and DNA to prove that you are agreeing to participate in the treatments and are allowing Vince to go through them without consent. This contract will also allow you to have weekly updates or access to any Arasaka Intel and even the lab if you wish." Johnny quickly signed it and was knocked out by Takamura.   
  


* * *

  
Rogue arrived with Panam, Mitch and Saul at Kerry's mansion early the next morning. They each had seen a text from Johnny that something was wrong so they were concerned and ready to murder someone if necessary. First thing they noticed was that Kerry's security was deactivated. The gate was closed but someone could easily climb the walls.   
"Okay so what could have possibly happened?" Panam stood with Mitch and Saul as Rogue tried spam calling Kerry and Johnny. "Someone broke in. Kidnapped 'em both." Rogue laughed.   
"Johnny and Kerry together as a team are unbeatable. They got jumped once and left with hardly a bruise." Saul started climbing up the wall and helped the others over it.   
"Okay, so be prepared to shoot or kill if necessary we don't know if whatever attacked them is still here." They sneaked around the compound and went in through a side door.   
"Broken glass over here!" Mitch whisper-yelled pointing at a dropped shot glass. They went through the whole downstairs area.   
"Hey Rogue. Where does this door lead to?" Panam was trying to pick the lock on a door that was by itself. "Um, hmm could be the sex- no that's on the other-side of the place, I don't know kick it open." As soon as the words left her mouth Panam kicked it open.   
"Hello... didn't realize Kerry had this shit" The room was small with nothing but a few monitors on one wall and small desk with two chairs, old posters littered the walls and a notebook along with a lot of differently colored pens sat on the desk . "Is he a gamer?" Mitch laughed and Panam shook her head. Against the other wall was a large couch and some pillows. "Guest bedroom?"   
"No, this looks exactly like the place where Kerry and Johnny wrote their music. Though the buildings long gone by now, guess he bought all this stuff or re-built it to match the place so he could write"   
  
They moved on and found the door leading to the patio.   
"Look, blood" Saul pointed at a bloody hand-print on the doorknob. And they raised their guns. "Saul you go first, Panam, Mitch go through that door over there and flank the patio just incase. We go at the same time understood?" The two nodded and sprinted away. They slowly walked onto the shaded part of the patio and Rogue pointed at Johnny's gun, it was covered in blood.   
"Shit Johnny... you better be okay" She continued walking following a set of bloody foot prints.  
"Are they Kerry's or Johnny's?" Mitch whispered measuring the print. "Johnny's." Panam kicked a chip- injector over to them. "So they uploaded a virus and kidnapped him?" Rogue sighed walking over to one of the chairs and picking up Johnny's dog tags, they were slightly covered in blood, she gripped them in her hand and cursed.   
"Does anyone have a sedative?" They all stared at her confused. "Mitch does but why do we need one?" A loud yell made them look around wide eyed. "That's why. Somethin's triggered John's PTSD. Only way to calm him down is a sedative and a lot of chains." Mitch nodded taking out a vial and a needle.  
"What's the plan?" Saul asked as they pulled Panam's car near the side of the mansion.   
"I approach Johnny, get his attention and Mitch you sneak up on the otherside of him and give him the sedative, it'll take a little bit to take effect so be prepared for anythin' Johnny's unpredictable in this state. Once he's tired we chain him up and take him somewhere secluded."   
Saul stared at Rogue amazed.  
"I don't think putting him in chains is gonna help at all"   
"It's either that or we risk getting shot or worse" Rogue put her hair into a pony tail and put on gloves. "Let me try something, After the sedatives in I'll approach him. He was in the military right?" Saul asked picking up the bloody dog tags that sat by Johnny's gun, both were wrapped in a cloth. "Mhm, Special ops I think"   
  
"So he went through basic training?" Rogue scoffed. "Yes! Whats your point!"   
"Just trust me, if this doesn't work my way we can do your's."   
  


* * *

  
_It played over and over again. He wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't it stop. He wanted to die it hurt. He could feel everything.  
"Sergeant! Watch out!" _

> _**35 minutes.** _

_Johnny tackled his best friend Kyle as a tank shot at them. "Thanks Rob come on lets flank them! Terrence, Clane get your asses behind some cover!" Johnny was bleeding, a bullet shattered his shoulder bone. "Sergeant.." he put pressure on the wound. People were dying, his team, his family, people he trained with, their bodies littered the battle field. They were loosing, then again they would die today, they either die or risk imprisonment. They all knew the risks of trying to rebel against the corruption.  
"Shit Robert! I need some bandages over here!" The field medic Johnny never remembered his name, smart kid always looking to help. "Come on man, you gotta get that bomb in the tank!" The medic wrapped his arm and then was shot in the head falling on Johnny. He stared into the kids eyes, he was no older then 17 then again war didn't have mercy. He set the kid down, putting the dog tags in-between his teeth for later identification. _

> _  
>  _   
>  **_29 minutes._ **

_"We get that tank down and head for the boarder!" Johnny raced after his friend shooting anything that got in their way. "I'll cover you, get the C4 into the barrel Now!" he was pulled into a kiss and with that he ran off, a bullet grazed his ankle causing him to almost trip, he climbed the side of the tank shoving the C-4 into the barrel.  
"shit..." his hand was stuck. "NO! No!" he struggled looking around for his unit.   
"ROBERT" He turned his head and Kyle was shot multiple times right infront of his eyes.  
"K-Kyle.." He got his arm free and ran over to the body.  
"N-No" he grabbed the dog tags putting them on his neck and kissing him one last time. _

> _**10 seconds.** _

_He pressed the button on the detonator. Nothing happened and he screamed. Getting his bearings he said a quick goodbye and ran towards the tank, adrenaline keeping him from realizing he had been shot in the side._

_"For the rebellion!" he stabbed a soldier in the chest and pulled the C-4 out of the tanks barrel and closed his eyes connecting the wires and shoving it back into the tank before jumping off of it. **Bright light filled his vision. It was over............................................................**_

* * *

Rogue couldn't believe what she saw. Her friend absolutely terrified, curled up into a ball against a corner. It was obvious he had tried to claw his silver arm out of his skin, blood dripped down it into a large pool. "Oh my god..." Panam had a hand over her mouth gasping.   
"Shh" The rocker was trembling, nails digging into his head. There was so much blood just dripping onto the floor.   
"J-Johnny... Hey can you hear me?" Rogue got on a knee hesitantly moving hair out of Johnny's face so they could see his face, he seemed to be crying blood. She jerked her hand away and stared. "Johnny. Its me Rogue, come on, come back to me." She shifted a little when the rocker tried to make himself smaller. "Robert... It's okay, im not gonna hurt you!" She smiled when his fingers twitched.   
"What can we do?" Mitch had a worried look on his face. "Someone needs to check on Kerry. See if he's upstairs. We need to move Johnny somewhere in doors." She grimaced hearing the sound of scratching.   
"No, no, Rob stop it. Your hurting yourself!" she grabbed his hand holding it tightly.   
"It's okay. Your safe here. Saul can you carry him?" It took forever but they managed to coax Johnny inside. Putting him in the master bathroom tub.   
"What the hell did I miss?" Kerry stood in the kitchen, one of Johnny's huge hoodies and a pair of shorts all he could put on in the span of 5 minutes. "Something triggered Johnny's PTSD."   
Kerry almost spit out his coffee, opening a bottle of pills and taking them.   
"Drugs? Really?" Panam grabbed the bottle. "ah no.. gimme those." He felt really drained from yesterdays events. He sighed sipping more coffee, just listening to them explain what happened.

Kerry made his way upstairs a needle with muscle relaxer.   
"How is he?" He asked Mitch who was apparently skilled in this type of thing. "Stopped scratching. He's calmed down a bit but he's still terrified."   
Kerry nodded walking in. He hadn't seen Johnny act this way since well... since they met.   
"Hey Johnny. How are you feeling?" He sat by the tub, keeping the needle hidden from Johnny's view. He smiled when the rocker turned and looked at him.   
"Ker?" He took Kerry's hand and held it. "Hey J" He smiled warmly, Johnny looked weak, like he hadn't slept in days.  
"Wanna get some clothes on and get some shut eye?" He kissed Johnny's hand. "Get it off.... it hurts" the rocker mumbled. "Get what off?" he rubbed Johnny's hand as the rocker looked at him in fear. "It hurts."   
"shh what hurts babe?" he played with Johnny's damp hair. "Arm... get off" he tried to jerk the limb off and Kerry took his hand again. "J, It's not coming off bud."   
"GET IT OFF ME" he screamed breaking down again, Kerry swiftly gave him the relaxer and rubbed his back. "shh shh its okay" Johnny eventually calmed down, letting Kerry dress him and guide him to the bed.   
"Ker.." He turned to smile at Johnny who was hiding beneath the bed sheets. "Yes babe?" Kerry walked over sitting down with him. "Im scared" He ran his fingers through Johnny's hair, humming softly. "It's okay. Your safe now" Kerry laid down with him, smiling as Johnny hid his face in Kerry's chest. "Goodnight love" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to write the chapters longer, this one was about 3,000 words. Next chapter will be focusing on the present and stuff.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Kerry is afraid of fleshlights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ker! You can't tell me it's not cute!" He shifts and nods. "When did you get it? We saw you yesterday!" Kerry chuckled "I hid it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Since most of this fic has just been depressing and really dark i've decided to gift ya'll with some smut and fluff. I actually planned for the top half of this to go with the next chapter then changed my mind. So I hope you guys enjoy this.

Present time

"V.... everything okay?" Johnny steps out into the open space of the living room. V sits with his head in his hands crying. "Hey.. what happened? Are you alright?" he sits down beside of him and rubs his back gently. "It hurts" V muttered through sobs. "What does? Are you bleeding?" He looks V over for any obvious wounds. "Body won't adjust to the hormones." He leans onto Johnny and sobs loudly. "Shh shh It's okay, how about a nice warm bath?" Johnny runs his fingers through V's hair, the dye was already coming out. "Yes" V started to stand and Johnny picked him up. "Im gonna take you upstairs, get ready and I'll tell Kerry that we need to stay the night here." After taking him upstairs Johnny went and got Kerry.   
  
"Hey V Bath's ready" Kerry helps walk him over to the bathtub. "Your so adorable" Johnny helps him into the bath.   
"Ow... My thigh watch it!" Kerry frowns at the large bruise and rubs his shoulder. After a few minutes he asked. "Everything okay? Feeling sick?" V shook his head and leaned on the wall.   
"I love you" he muttered and kissed Kerry gently. "Heh, I love you to" After the bath they took turns looking after V. Kerry stayed home while Johnny drove to the mansion to get a change of clothes.   
"Shh V its okay, deep breaths!" Kerry cradled V in his arms. "The ice pack isn't helping!" V squirms and slides out of his arms. "It will, just let it stay on for more then 10 seconds love!" V makes a break for the door hitting Johnny in the chest.  
"OW FUCK" he falls and Johnny catches him. "What are you doing?" He carried V back to the bed and made him straddle him. "Johnny.." he blushed staring into his eyes.  
  
"Shhh just something to get your mind off the pain" He sat V on Kerry's lap and watched the singer kiss up and down V's neck. "Fuck..." he blushes when Johnny slides his metal hand between his thighs. "ah!" he squirmed and gasped when Johnny's fingers met his boxers  
"You okay?" Kerry muttered. "NononoNOnonononononononononononononono" Johnny moved his hand away and took V's hand in his own. "That's okay. We aren't gonna force ya"   
"Johnny! Please!" V squeezed his hand. "what?" Kerry rubs his arm worried.  
  
"I have a dick" 

* * *

  
"IT'S NOT FUCKING CUTE" V slaps Johnny. "But it's so... well you" After a long time V had decided to drop his trousers and show his lovers, the new implant he had revived thanks to Saul's help. "Ker! You can't tell me it's not cute!" He shifts and nods. "When did you get it? We saw you yesterday!" Kerry chuckled "I hid it..."  
"Can I touch it?" Johnny stares up at V who slowly nodded and Johnny took V's small cock into his hand. "Johnny...." He gasped as the rocker started jacking him off. "Yeah?" Kerry sat down running his fingers through V's hair as he gasped and moaned. "Thats fucking c-cold! Ah!" he arched his back as Johnny's hand moved faster. "That feel good?" He grinned watching V squirm and gasp under his touch.   
"Fuck! Johnny!" He came all over the rockers hand and panted. "Such a good boy V" Kerry whispered. 

* * *

  
"Your so fucking hot" V sat straight up, wondering who the fuck just said that. "Um.. seriously guys" He stared at Kerry who was making out with Johnny. "Sorry...." they muttered in unison, Johnny took a blunt out of Kerry's hand and took a long drag. "No no no feel free to continue your fuck session without me" V blushed when Johnny was stripped of his shirt. "Fuck... so beautiful." Kerry started kissing up and down the mans neck. Johnny quickly god hard under the assault on his neck and moaned. "Gross!" V glared at them and pulled the blanket over himself as he continued watching them.   
"Take this off" Johnny slid out of his pants and tossed them off the bed. "Good boy" V watched wide eyed as Kerry man-handled Johnny to the floor, he had to admit, that was hot as fuck. Kerry removed his shirt and grabbed Johnny by the neck.   
"Fuck Off Ker, You know that dominance only goes so far" the singer shoved Johnny up against the wall and slapped him. "Get. Down." Johnny brought a hand up to his cheek, Kerry's rings left a red spot on his face and he practically moaned at the sting.   
"You like that? You like the pain? Fucking whore" He dug his thumb into the plating between the flesh of Johnny's shoulder and the metal of his arm, getting a lengthy moan from the rocker.   
"Fuck Ker..." Johnny bit his lip as Kerry took out a belt. Meanwhile V was sitting on the bed, very interested and very horny at the sight of the two sexy guys. "V, you wanna see a show?" Kerry turned and looked at him, Johnny stood up and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Fuck yeah"   
  
"Fuck you Kerry! Can't you just fucking act like your not a horny collage kid!" Johnny glared at him as Kerry grinded down on him. They'd moved downstairs so there was a more open area.   
"Shut it" Kerry kissed his neck and Johnny started sipping a bottle of jack. "Your such a fucking bitch Ker" V watched as Kerry stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Get the fuck up." Kerry grabbed Johnny's metal wrist and pressed a small device against a scanner. "K-Ker! K-Kerry!" Johnny stood up and Kerry let go, setting the device on the coffee table and hand cuffing one of Johnny's hands behind his back. "Whats this?" V picks up the device and Johnny groans.   
"A little thing I got from Vik, sends a jolt through Johnny's arm." Kerry chuckled as Johnny tried freeing his wrist. "No. Stop that right now" He cuffed Johnny's other hand. And smirked as V pressed the drive against he scanner. "F-fuck!"   
  
"You get off on pain don't you?" V turned it on the lowest setting and watched the arm spasm and Johnny shudder. "What-ever gave you t-that idea genius?" V chuckled and turned it on the highest setting making the rocker cry out in pain and his knees buckle. "Easy V!" Kerry grabbed it. "Sorry.." he smiled when Kerry grabbed Johnny by the dog tags and forced him to stand up.   
  
"Your show V. Whatcha want?" Kerry let him go and put Johnny's hair in a messy pony tail. "Hmm. I want him on his knees, infront of me." V sat down and threw off his pants. "You heard him Johnny" The rocker let out a growl clearly not liking the idea of being anything close to submissive.   
"What was that?" Kerry rubbed his half hard cock making the rocker squirm and whine. "Sound just like a puppy" He chuckled at the blush appearing. "Down now!" V demanded and Kerry tied a blind fold around Johnny's face. "Safeword or nah?"   
"Soldier" V stared at Johnny. "hm what was that? Speak a little louder" The rocker huffed. "My safeword. Soldier." Kerry kissed his cheek and Johnny let out a happy hum. "Ker?"   
"Safeword is... villa." V smiled and thought for a second. "Guess mine will be Samurai. Get on your knee's now!" Kerry jerked Johnny to the ground being careful not to break the dog tags.   
  
"Should change those Ker" The rocker muttered. "Right." He took off the dog tags and put a pair of fake ones around his neck. They were harder to break and only used during... well sex. Kerry walked and set them in a special case that would hopefully prevent them from getting lost.   
When he returned Johnny had stood up again with a shit eating grin. "Now why'd you do that?" He grabbed the dog tags and jerked him to his knees.   
"ugh. Sorry" Johnny muttered, some of his hair escaping the pony tail. "Don't apologize" Kerry kissed his temple then pulled him between V's legs.   
"You two look cute like that" he chuckled grabbing the drive and tossing it up and down.   
  
"Johnny you know what to do" V smiled as he watched Johnny pull down his boxers using his teeth. "Keep going baby" He shuddered as Johnny's tongue gave him a teasing lick. "Mm..." Kerry's hands appeared in his hair.   
"Keep going Jay" V let out a gasp as the tongue started licking his folds starting out with long licks that turned to short ones. "J-Johnny!" he rocked his hips and looked up at Kerry grabbed his hands, starting to assault his neck. "Ah" He squirmed when that warm tongue moved across his clit. "Where's your dick V?" Kerry teased continuing to kiss his neck "It's s-shy" V stammered as Johnny hummed. "How close are you love?" he pinched his nipple and chuckled.   
"C-close! Johnny!" he gasped and moaned. "Such good boys" Kerry whispered praises into V's ear as he came all over Johnny's face.   
  
Kerry walked over and helped Johnny get to his feet. "Hows' he taste?" He teased as Johnny licked his lips. "Amazin'" the rocker panted and smiled when Kerry removed the cuffs.   
"Give me your wrist now" Johnny held out his wrist smiling when Kerry kissed it and moved to the couch, forcing Johnny to sit in his lap, putting the rockers head against his chest.   
"V, you okay?" the merc was panting and practically melting into the chair. "I'm fine, you two get off"   
  
Johnny whined and Kerry took off the blind fold. "you just wanna be a pup don't ya?" Kerry chuckled and kissed him gently. "How should I cum tonight?" the rocker smirked and got up.   
"Where are you going?" Kerry watched him run off then return with what seemed to be a cup. "Oh.. oh no, i told you to get rid of that thing!" V watched the two having a staring contest. V laughed just watching the fear in Kerry's eyes/  
"what is it?" he asked curiously. "A thing of hell" Kerry growled and Johnny grinned.   
"It's like a fleshlight with extra steps. Future shit and all!" V grabbed it and shoved it on Kerrys dick. "problem solved." Kerry looked like he was going to explode. "Ker?"  
"Uh oh" Johnny backed up. "I hate. This thing of hell! Villa!"   
"then remove it from your dick" V laughed at the glare he received. "I can't" Kerry bit his lip, "why not?" V smiled at how dumb the situation was. "It makes my dick feel all fuzzy, Johnny" Ker whined loudly and the rocker took it off. "Such a baby" he leaned over and deepthroated him instantly. "JOHNNY" he moaned and let out another whine when Johnny sat up.   
"Alright stop playing around you two." Johnny moved back in Kerry's lap, his head on the singers chest. "Wrist?" He slid into his entrance and grabbed the drive, pressing it against Johnny's scanner. "a-ah" V smirked and started filming them. "Fuck him hard Ker!" he laughed as Johnny got desperate , starting to bounce on the others cock. "So tight" Kerry turned the drive higher.   
"Fuck! Ker" the rocker went faster and bit Kerry's shoulder. "That feel good?" The moan he received made him start pounding into him. V sat back in his chair, fully enjoying the show infront of him.   
  
By the time they both came they were exhausted. "HOT TUB" V exclaimed dragging both of them to the hot tub at the patio. "V...." Johnny muttered leaning on the smaller male as he relaxed in the water. "Hm?" He kissed the rocker on the cheek gently. "Fuckin' love you two" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6th chapter will be up sometime later tonight.Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. Trauma team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your w-wrong smasher.." He grabbed the hand around his throat and shoved his gun up against it. "That kid is dead. Robert John Linder died on the battle field." He pulled the trigger and blew a hole through Smashers arm, smirking as he was dropped. "See ya Adam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day... It'll probably never happen again tbh.

Kerry and Johnny had to leave to get some shit done, leaving V alone at the mansion.  
"Hmm.." V walked around and found a little room. "KERRY YOU KINKY SON OF A BITCH" The room had several cameras, a bed, many various sexual objects and a lot of rope.   
"Oh god they film porn don't they?" He grabbed the camera and sat down.   
  
"The fuck?" he blushed pressing play by accident. _"Johnny!!"_ Kerry's moan followed by a loud squish made V quickly turn it off. "Fucking voyeurs..."   
  
"WERE HOME EARLY" V scrambled out of the room fixing his clothes. "Hey Val, Where's Kerry? I got a p- Why are you so red? Were you three fucking?" He chuckled and shook his head. Panam and Judy smiled at him.   
"I- no!" Judy started teasing him for a while then Johnny ran in. "VINCE"He turned and looked absolutely confused. "Jo-Ah FUCK" Johnny tackled him. "Johnny what the fuck!"   
"JOHNNY COME BACK" Kerry ran in shirtless and carrying a cyber-injector. "I'll kill him!" Judy and Panam managed to get Johnny to the floor and Kerry gave him the injection.   
"What the fuck just happened!" V stood up watching Johnny struggle for a minute then lay stunned. "Johnny's war flash backs were triggered by some guy while we were out for a jog." Kerry doubled over and started panting. "Is he okay? Doesn't he have meds?" V sat down and put Johnny's head in his lap. Brushing his fingers through the rockers hair. "Those were the meds. He's on trial drugs. Prozac I think. So far it's been working until now"   
"Will he be okay? Seems like he's getting sick.." Judy checked the rocker for a fever. "He'll be in a state for a while, Vik said his brain has to cope somehow, that's why he tried to hurt people, to cope. We've been trying healthy coping mechanizes but they don't work."   
  
A blood curdling scream woke the whole group around 11pm. They'd decided to take Johnny to the Aldecaldos camp hoping the fresh air and change of scenery would help. "Johnny!" Rogue got out of her chair first, racing towards one of the shelters. "Holy shit she's fast, I'll get Saul!" Panam ran in the opposite direction while V and Kerry ran after Rogue.   
  
"Easy Robert. It's alright your safe here, your safe" Vik was slowly bending a wire in the rockers arm. "Vik what the hell?" V stared and felt his stomach drop. "What? Their's a chip out of place under the plating right here, It's causing a lot of pain" Johnny tried jerking his arm away only to find he couldn't move it. "Calm down John just relax" Kerry took his hand and held it. "Oh my... i'm surprised you could even use this thing.." Vik popped a plate lose and it flew hitting Rogue in the shoulder. "ow..."   
  
"Moving it now... Anesthetist should've kicked in by now. Tell me if you experience any pain" Vik pulled out a set of tweezers. "If you move, It could damage you even more" Johnny stared at his arm then shut his eyes. After a long and painful 10 minutes Vik finished up.   
"Fuck... that hurt so much" Johnny started stretching his arm. Grimacing in pain each time he straightened it. "The pain should go away with time. Lay back again" With a groan Johnny laid back against the chair. Shifting to get comfortable again. Vik started running a full body scan.   
"Mm, I think we should get you back to my clinic." Johnny sighed and forced himself to remain calm. "Why? Somethin broken?" He asked as Vik pulled out a needle. "Yes and no. Your out-dated tech has a virus. Thankfully you don't have much well any cyberwear at all."   
  
Vik put the shot in his collar bone right above the metal plating of his arm. "So what's the virus in exactly?" The rocker slowly started feeling numb. "There's an implant running from your arm, to a part of your back, It'll be a simple procedure to replace it." V listened in on the conversation, he was quite confused on why Johnny would even need cyberwear in that spot, especially since the rocker hated cyberwear.   
"Where is it?" V asked calmly, catching the attention from both of them. "Flip over for me" Vik straightened out the chair and Johnny laid with his head on his arms. He shivered when Vik pulled up his shirt. "Give me a second to locate it" Johnny jumped as a scanner was moved down his back. "You've got a lot of scars Robert." He cursed, Vik was one of the only people besides Rogue allowed to even mutter his real name.   
"From the war, got shot a lot. Basic training was hell" He stammered as the scanner started beeping. "Right here should be a bio-metric set of plates, i'm guessing it was put in to connect the nerves from his arm to a more amplified one... I don't know until I cut into it"   
  
"Wouldn't even know it was there... No scar or anything" V spoke while pressing down on the small of Johnny's back. "What the fuck did I just walk in on?" Mitch exclaimed confused as hell. "Just showing V something" Mitch walked over and crossed his arms. "The cyberwear in your back is impressive."   
"How did you even know?" Johnny propped up on his elbows. "The indention right here" Mitch dug his thumb into a scar that was about the size of a small ball. "Ow fuck watch it!"   
"Sorry"   
  
Johnny spent the next hour walking with crutches, Vik had gave him stuff for the pain which caused him to feel numb allover. "You alright there big guy?" Panam offered the rocker her arm and he leaned on her while they talked. "Yeah 'm fine" His heart raced every time he shut his eyes. "So, afterwards we just head up to the other camp till J recovers? Lay low for a few days?" V crossed his arms as they sat around a fire, It was starting to get a little late. Rogue and Kerry had fallen asleep in a set of chairs. "yep, We're moving the rest of our camp by a hidden river near the edge of the badlands." Saul explained sipping a beer.   
Johnny knew something was off as soon as he put pressure on his numb foot. It made his head dizzy. He would've said something until a set of code appeared in the cyberwear he didn't realize he had. "Whoa whats with the glowy eyes dude" Panam shook his shoulder.   
"Johnny... Hey!" V caught him right as he fell. "VIK!" The older ripperdoc ran over. "He's going into Neurogenic shock! I need 40mg of Dopamine now!"   
  
"Stay with me kid. Keep those eyes open" V's heart broke as he watched Vik set up an IV. Johnny was turning pale, he didn't seem to be breathing at all. "Vik.. will he make it!" The doc turned and shook his head. "Holy fuck! His arms red!" Panam jumped back. "Does he have Trama team?"   
"No, Ker does but he doesn't!" V gripped his lovers hand, he could hear Kerry crying and Rogue talking to him. "God damn it Johnny!" V felt tears go down as his cheeks as Johnny began to flat-line. "Holly fuck Trauma teams on it's way"

* * *

  
Somehow V managed to go with the Trauma team transport as Johnny's fiance. They arrived at a hospital and V was forced to wait in the waiting room. He texted everyone through a groupchat. They were all worried and scared that something worse was going to happen.   
Within the hour V was brought to Johnny's room. Half a dozen wires stuck out of his side. "What happened doc?" The doctor turned and sighed. "Infected cyber-wear, we also found several pieces of shrapnel lodged in the patients back. He'll be lucky if he's ever able to move his toes"  
  
"Your saying he's paralyzed?" V couldn't believe this was happening. They'd survived so much shit and this is what he loses Johnny too. "No, theirs a 5% chance that he becomes paralyzed. He will wake up soon, and make a full recovery." V sat with Johnny for the rest of the evening eventually being forced to go home. 

* * *

  
  
Bright lights blinded him. Where the fuck was he?   
"Ah, Mr.Silverhand your awake" Hanako, that bitch.... he thought sitting up. He wasn't in the badlands anymore. He was half naked which was 30 times worse... Shit. Something was very wrong.... he felt like something really important was missing.   
"Hanako what the fuck do you want?" Johnny spoke will hate, their last meeting didn't go so well. "You should be thanking me, You almost flat-lined. Permanently." She checked his vitals and smiled. "What happened?" He asked with a kinder tone, he still felt a little numb. "Well, your cyber-wear was infected with an old virus, it was blocking off your nerves, a lot of other things. We removed the tech, and will give you a new cyber-wear as soon as possible" Hanako explained typing something on the computer. "When will the numbness go away?" He asked staring at the TV screen on the wall, he took the chance to look around the room, it was a calming shade of blue, with a window that was sadly closed. Against one wall was a set of cabinets and a tiny kitchen set up, while against the other was a set of medical equipment. . "Soon, Though I would advise you not to remove that sheet, it is quite chilly in here" She answered. "That concludes our conversation for the day. I believe that you remember Takamura?" Johnny nodded and the male walked in as soon as Hanako left.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes then Takamura spoke, "How is V?" The words brought Johnny out of his thoughts. "He's doing okay, we got back together finally." Something diffidently was missing, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "That is good. And how have you been? Had any attacks lately?" The rocker almost pulled away when Takamura started fixing his hair. "Not many. Had one yesterday." He sat up more and stared at the blanket over him. "Have you spoken with a professional?" Takamura stared at the computer.   
  
"Yes, got some meds for it. Don't work very well though." He closed his eyes as Takamura injected something into the IV line. "What's that?" he implored. "It is a minor sedative, It will not fully put you to sleep, just calm your nerves" Takamura threw the syringe away and sat back down.   
"I don't like feeling numb..." He muttered as he started coughing. "Here, drink some lavender tea, do not worry it isn't spiked." With no other option he allowed Takamura to guide the cup to his lips, the coughing ended and he saw the blanket had fallen a little. He was curious but all he could see was the outline of a bandage as Takamura fixed the blanket.   
"Do you have any questions before you go back to sleep?" Johnny hardly heard him speak as he passed out.   
  


When Johnny woke up again he cursed, his body was exhausted and he really had to piss. Looking around he found the call button against the computer and tried to press it.   
"Mother fucker..." He wheezed, he tried to use his other arm to support himself but he was to tired to move it, or feel it at all. "Takamura!" he shouted leaning over the arm rest. "Fuck... seriously.." he barely managed to hit the button before breaking into another coughing fit.   
  
"Are you alright?" Takamura appeared out of nowhere, rubbing his back. "Bath-" he was cut off by another cough. "Let's get you up" He didn't remember when Takamura blindfolded him but it scared him to death. "It's just for precaution, the bright lights could hurt your eyes"   
He grumbled the whole time and leaned against the wall.   
"Takamura, I have to see... to you know..." He jumped out of his skin when the man messed with the hospital pants. "um... your not touching my dick." Takamura stayed silent. "Come on man! Im fucking serious!" Johnny tried to kick him. "Would you rather I have the nurse give you a catheter? You can do shit yourself, I was just guiding you. I will not look." He would rather Takamura just fuck off, seemingly left with no choice he sighed and made up his mind. "Just don't look." 

The next hour was awkward as fuck.   
"I see that I have missed something.." Hanako said with a smile, a clipboard and tray in her hand. "We agreed to not speak of it" Takamura said with a frown.   
"Okay, We need to look at your back, make sure you are healing. And check for infection" Johnny shut his eyes as he was forced to sit up, a jolt of pain making him wince. Takamura had really soft hands something he chose to focus on instead of the pain. "Scale of 1-10 how would you rate your pain right now? Sitting up?"   
"5, maybe a 4.." He wheezed and gripped the arm rests. "We will start now. Try to remain as still as possible." Hanako sat in a rolling chair and Johnny stared at Takamura as something cold patted along his back. "This will take away most of your pain."   
"I high- Ah fuck!" He tried to jerk away as a metal needle pushed its way into his skin. "Focus on me, it will all be over in a little bit." What a lie that was, Johnny spent the next 35 minutes on his side, being unable to put any pressure on his back. Once again for no reason he was blindfolded. Takamura stayed by his side the whole time, whispering words of encouragement and playing with his hair. "Fuck ah fuck" He hissed in pain as another IV was slid into his arm.   
"Just relax, All will be well very soon"   
  
Johnny woke once again, alone, in pain, and utterly exhausted. He laid alone for a while then got bored. The IV was starting to itch and he tried to reach over to pull it out. "Jesus... I can't still be numb..." He lifted his arm to his mouth and jerked the tube out. "Maybe they just have a clamp.. again" Johnny heard footsteps right at the door and decided to remove the blanket. What he saw made him speechless.   
"Robert!" Takamura exclaimed running over to him and moving his head away from staring at the set of bandages covering his shoulder. His arm was gone. Again. It made him sick. He could never stand the sight of it when he was in therapy that was one of the main reasons why he got the silverarm in the first place, it brought back to many sick memories of the military hospital he was sent to for 2 years. "We told you not to touch the blanket.." The man desperately tried to distract him. "Johnny. Please say something." He was still in shock, he hadn't even seen the stump... since... well... since he'd lost the thing.   
Johnny didn't even notice when Hanako walked in with a concerned expression. "We knew it would be a shock, that is why we did not tell you. I am sorry." She sat down in a chair and patted his shoulder.   
"Hanako-sama, I believe he will not hear us for sometime, we need to prepare the procedure at once."   
  
"Takamura, he is not ready. We have to wait till he heals." Takamura scoffed and fixed the IV. "I will put him to sleep. He is to remain this way for 2 more days, that is final. We cannot continue to hide him from our colleagues, especially smasher, in 2 days if there is no improvement we will have no other choice then to send him home to heal." Hanako stated firmly. "How will we explain to his friends?"   
"You will go with him." 

* * *

  
  
"Smasher it is not what you think!" Hanako stood infront of the door to Johnny's room, not allowing the robot access. "You will open this door now!"   
"If you step in that room I will have you flat-lined!" Hanako shouted. "You are aiding a criminal! The Johnny Silverhand! H-"  
  
"Thanks to him I still have my father!"  
  
Johnny didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He was to busy trying to pick the lock on a door. "We must hurry! Hanako~Sama will not be able to hold him off for long!" Takamura kicked down the door and helped him into a set of street clothes. "Fuck... iron deficiency" He almost passed out until the younger male slapped him and handed him a protein bar which he slowly nibbled on.   
"Lets go. Down these stairs." He almost fell. "Takamura! What is going on?" A random guard started escorting them to an elevator. "Smasher is out of control, we need to get my friend here to safety." Johnny blacked out in the elevator. When he came to, he was watching Takamura slide a robotic arm over his stump. "It is not your original but it will do for now, your other one has to be implanted when the cyber-wear is. We must go." Johnny grabbed his stuff off a table in the lab and quickly put it on, he tested the new arm and absolutely hated it. The thing was way to tight, and stiff for his liking. But like Takamura said, it'll do.   
  
They ran to another elevator and ended up in the garage. An AV was starting up. Right as they got to it a line of bullets almost hit them. "Get down Takamura!" Johnny shoved the man behind some kind of unit. "It's smasher" Johnny loaded his gun. "I know, Start up the AV and be ready to catch me!" He pulled a syringe filled with Ketorolac and injected it into his shoulder. "What are you planning?!" Takamura whispered getting out his own Iron. "Distraction, Smasher wants me. I'll give him what he wants. Just be ready to catch me alright?" He felt the meds kicking in and grabbed Takamura's gun. "Im gonna need that to" The younger male cursed and got ready to run. "Once you have his attention I will make a run for it!"   
"Come out Johnny boy! Face me like a man" Cursing he jumped up and saw that many of smasher's men were pointing a gun at him. "well shit.." He slowly walked forward making Smasher laugh. "You look a ghost. What? Do I scare you!" The tech just laughed and grabbed Johnny by the throat. "Bet you have a re-real small dick don't ya?" He was just digging his grave at this point. 

"Sounds like you know what it even looks like Johnny boy" Johnny really didn't like the way he said that. "What, ya gonna make my last sight your dick?" He squirmed and heard the AV engine roar. "I could... But i think you'd wanna make this a challenge wouldn't ya Johnny" His eyes went wide when Smasher almost gently sat him on the floor. "Fight me smasher." He raised the guns and fired, Smasher easily blocked it and started firing at him. "Fucking hell!" he rolled behind something and started firing back. Soon he'd ran out of ammo on Takamura's gun and shoved it into his pocket. "Fuck... ahh not now!" He leaned his back against another AV as his body started convulsing with pain. "Fuck! AH shit!" He felt like his body was ripping itself apart. It stopped and he felt something tap his shoulder. "F-fuck your right there aren't ya? Jus do it" He cried out in pain as he was punched through the AV, rolling near the edge of the building, the new arm was practically shredded. "Whats wrong Johnny boy? Lost your silver arm?"   
"W-was that a hint of concern in your v-voice smasher?" Johnny shouted picking himself up off the ground blood dripped down his back and from several cuts that littered his body, a cut right below his eye made him wince. "Possibly. Your gonna be dead so what does it matter?" He grunted when Smasher punched him in the gut. "Your weak Johnny." Smasher slammed his face into one of the glass windows.   
"Wheres the spite!" he slams him into the window again. "Where's that anger, the shitty language, the comebacks!" with each word he was slammed into the window again. It was close to breaking. Blood dripped down his cheek. He was to exhausted to fight. "Where's that Silverhand mentality? Or is silverhand gone? It their only Robert in that shell?" Smasher turned Johnny to face him. "Thats it isn't it? Without that arm your just a shell of a teen who lost everything" Smasher had a sad glare in his eyes. Like he was almost sympathetic. "Your w-wrong smasher.." He grabbed the hand around his throat and shoved his gun up against it. "That kid is dead. Robert John Linder died on the battle field." He pulled the trigger and blew a hole through Smashers arm, smirking as he was dropped. "See ya Adam!" he jumped through the window and cried out as he landed on the AV. He held onto it tightly with the cyber-arm, it was slowly breaking apart by the time they arrived to their destination.   
"PUT IT DOWN NOW!" He smiled hearing Panam's voice, he tried to let go but he'd lost control of the limb. "Takamura?" He looked and saw V hugging the male tightly. Johnny took out a knife and started cutting the limb out of his stump. "ow. ow" His adrenaline was slowly wearing off. As soon as he cut it off he stood up and sat on the edge of the AV waiting for someone to notice him. he held his hand over the missing limb self-consciously.   
  
"Who the fuck is that?" Judy looked up at Johnny and pointed. He gave her a tiny wave and Kerry broke down crying. Johnny jumped off the AV, which was a dumbass move, he wheezed at how much his back started to hurt. "Johnny!" Kerry rushed over and hugged him. "What happened? Your hurt. Vik!" Kerry stopped hugging him and helped him sit down, Takamura started helping Vik dress and clean his wounds.   
"So thats what it looks like?" V poked the flesh and smiled. "Y-yeah" Johnny sighed and leaned his head back. He had a lot to think about. A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated.


	7. Plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on Rogue we all know that Johnny wanted his hair dyed!" She cursed. "Yeah! Blue and white, Colors of his unit. Oh my god Kerry what did you do!" the singer laughed and ran away as Rogue started chasing him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Kinda had a hard time writing this chapter because I realized I was straying away from my original plot idea soooooo time for a nice little plot twist. Hope ya'll brought some popcorn.

V didn't know what to think. Seeing Johnny lie on Vik's table getting what seemed to be thousands of stitches. Kerry was teaching V how to wrap the rockers shoulder, which surprisingly was very hard. "You okay Johnny?" Rogue patted his leg with a slight smile. "Phantom pains are back, can someone bring me a mirror?" Vik sighed and sat up from his spot. "Mirror therapy? Quite interesting." he muttered helping Johnny on his side. "Hospital tried everythin' everytime the phantom pains would come i'd scream for hours. It was a last resort." Kerry appeared with a small mirror. "Where should I hold it?" V saw the fear in the rockers eyes as he saw the missing limb. "It's okay baby" V took his hand kissing it.   
"There's a lot of glass back here, Might need to strap you down for a bit" Vik moved the light and put Johnny on his stomach, strapping his legs down to the chair. Vik snapped on some gloved and tossed a pair to everyone in the room. "This will be excruciatingly painful. I've given you as much antithetic as possible." Vik started removing glass slowly. Trying his hardest to avoid any previous wounds. "You okay buddy?" V started playing with Johnny's hair, removing any type of debre from his hair. "Y-yeah" The rocker started trying to get free half way through. "Calm down! It's almost out!" Vik jerked a long glass shard out of Johnny's back getting a loud yell. "All done!" he started cleaning the wounds then wrapped him in thick bandages.   
"Ow... that looks painful.." Kerry pointed at the large multi-colored bruise on Johnny's chest. "Smasher punched me through an AV." he wheezed when ice was pressed against it. "Could have a concussion... Vik!" Johnny swatted them away and laid down on his side. "I just want to sleep"

Finally getting some alone time V lit a cigarette taking a long drag. "ugh... Fuck me" he couldn't get his head wrapped around the situation. Even though Takamura had spent several long hours explaining to them what had happened at the tower, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Adam Smasher was still alive. He also was still wondering how Johnny got trauma team and just decided to never tell anyone. It was obvious Johnny made some sorta deal at some time with Arasaka, but from what V remembered Johnny was never in Arasaka while V was trapped there. He took a long drag and watched Takamura walk by, he grabbed the mans arm and pulled him aside.   
"Yes V?" he thought for a second then asked. "When did Johnny sign up for trauma team?" the older man glanced around and sighed. "I do not know, I was unaware he had trauma team" V easily knew that was a lie. "Come on give me the truth!" V crossed his arms. "Do you remember the lab? The one you woke up in?" He nodded slowly, he could never forget that. "It was mandatory for you both to be signed up for trauma team"

V spent a good while talking to Takamura, getting all the information he could out of him. He searched around for Rogue. "Hey Val something wrong?" She had an odd look in her eyes.   
"I don't think that's Johnny" he stated with full confidence. She was quiet for a bit then took him near the bikes. "Alright, got any info to back up this theory?" she crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "Well.. I don't have much proof" V leaned on a tall rock and thought for a minute. "Val if your Jealous of Ker that's understandable.." He shook his head. "That's not what I meant! Rogue you know it's me" The merc nodded. "Alright V listen, I'll keep an eye on Johnny. Unless you get me actual proof then I'm not getting involved." They went their separate ways and V went straight home.

It took forever but eventually Johnny got to where he could properly walk. Kerry didn't leave his side for even a second. "Takamura, got anything for me?" V stared at the older male who handed him a chip. "Hanako~Sama has everything you need to know on that." He put it into a slot and waited for the data to download. "So i'm right? That isn't the real Johnny?" he crossed his arms taking the chip out after reviewing most of the data. "You could be right or wrong. There was not enough information that stated anything clearly" Takamura leaned against a wall.   
"Could he be a clone?" V questioned, thinking of every possibility. "Yes, it is possible."   
"May I ask what Johnny did for the three years I was gone?" He stared at his feet, he couldn't believe this. "From what surveillance we have done over the years he mainly stayed in Nightcity, got the band back together. We didn't think of keeping a close eye on him." V face palmed tapping his foot while he thought.   
"I have an Idea."   
"Oh? What is it?" V crossed his arms and smiled. "If that is Johnny, they would've had to put the chip into him! We just check him for where the chip could be slotted in!" The older male nodded and brushed off his clothes. "Mmm... Let us go, this needs to be solved immediately"

"Kerry come on!" the singer was blocking the door to the downstairs bedroom, since Johnny couldn't make his way up the stairs they just set stuff up in there. "V... what the fuck are you going to?" Takamura rolled his eyes. "We have evidence that the man in that room is a clone"   
"Oh really.. do tell" he crossed his arms waiting. V gave him the data-chip and Kerry put it into a slot. "....Alright. So what are you two going to do? Interrogate him?" Kerry handed the chip back and stood to the side. "We need to check him for the chip, if we don't find it then we will have proper evidence to get Rogue to help us" V explained getting an odd look. "Why do we need Rogue's help?"

"She has connections Ker, we can find the chip easily with her help" V watched the singer sigh. "Alright, he's high on pain meds and asleep. If you wake him he might kill you" V walked over to Johnny and checked the back of his neck. "Kerry!" he whisper-yelled. "What?"  
"Where would a chip-slot be?" Takamura was going to answer until Kerry jerked Johnny's shirt down. "here" he ran his thumb over an indention where metal plating used to be. "No chip..."

"Okay so what now?" Rogue had listened to the three crazy males standing infront of her for almost 3 hours, each sounding more drunk then the other. "Takamura knows the proper signals to find the chip location. Once we find it we put it into fake Johnny." Rogue sipped her coffee and pulled out her phone. "I'll make some calls. Put fake Johnny on ice, literally" She walked off and V took out his gun. "I have a freezer!" Kerry grabbed his wrist. "Seriously?"   
"I have everything set up. Panam will report back to us in a few hours. What did you three just do?" Rogue asked curiously, each of them had a shit eating grin. "We may or may not have dyed fake Johnny's hair" She face palmed. "You are all children"   
"Come on Rogue we all know that Johnny wanted his hair dyed!" She cursed. "Yeah! Blue and white, Colors of his unit. Oh my god Kerry what did you do!" the singer laughed and ran away as Rogue started chasing him around.   
"You okay V?" Takamura rubbed his shoulder gently. "This is all so crazy... it's happening so fast" he trembled and rubbed his eyes. "Things will get better. I know all this is tough"   
"You don't know shit! I promised Johnny I'd save him! Get him outta that fucking chip! I told him I wouldn't forget about him... I betrayed him!" he broke down and Takamura hugged him gently. "V.. It is not your fault" V let all his emotions, Takamura started humming and rubbed his back, trying his hardest to support him.

* * *

  
_**Meanwhile in a secluded location.** _

6 pills. 2 blue, 2 red, 1 clear, and one star shaped. A cup of coffee with a shot of tequila. It gets him through the day. Leaning up from the counter he made his way through the facility. Eventually stepping outside for a morning jog. He made it around the building 5 times before blacking out by one of the gates. He woke to his heart beating rapidly. "Fuck." Standing up he went back to his room downing a bottle of whisky before jumping into the shower. Afterwards he stared into the mirror. "My name is..." he stood there for a second, glancing at one of the bracelets on his wrists. "Johnny. My name is Johnny... Silverhand, I'm 32 years old. The love of my life is Kerry Eurodyne, my best friend runs the coolest bar in nightcity... and my closest friend is made of metal" he smiled sliding on his aviator glasses and checking his phone. "Emiko. I know your their" he started putting on a shirt. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" The nurse shut the bathroom door giving him privacy while he changed. "A little light headed." He moved to the couch and let her check his vitals. "Any pain? Hallucinations?" She spoke softly, writing things down on her little clip-board. "I keep seeing bright lights.. and music? Like im at some concert" Johnny bit his lip. "Mhm.. that is expected. You have made quite a lot of progress in the last month. Soon we will be able to send you home" With a smile she left, leaving him alone in his room.

"Sure..." He stood up, walking down the hall. He was bored. Walking to the weight room he passed Smasher who was sporting a new hand. "Yo Smasher! What happened to ya?" the man turned to face him. "Nothing important. Looking good Silverhand. I believe this is yours?" Johnny frowned when Smasher held out a gun. "Malorian" he muttered taking it gently and putting it in his empty holster. "Where did you get this?" Smasher didn't respond and walked off leaving him confused. Dismissing his thoughts Johnny went to the weight room, putting his hair into a pony tail and starting to lift some weights till his arms burned, he moved to the treadmill and spent an hour running. Checking his phone again he received an odd text.

_-Unknown number-_   
_"Hello"_

_-Silver-_   
_"hello? How did you get this number?"_

_-Unknown number-_   
_"From Hanako Arasaka"_

_-Silver-_   
_"What do you want?"_

_-Unknown number-_   
_"Your location"_

Johnny blocked the number and started doing pushups. He had limited contact with the outside world and didn't want to get in trouble with the staff. He spent most of the day working out. He didn't have anything better to do. Walking back to his room he saw more security guards roaming around which made him feel very uneasy. "Silverhand. There you are!" He opened his door to see the head of security, Kazue stood in a tense position by the couch.   
"My room is off limits." He stated hitting the nurse button on one of his wrist bands. "While that is true we do not have time for small talk. Please, sit" One of the guards shoved him on the couch. "What do you want?" Johnny wasn't scared. Just pissed. "We need to perform a search of your room and person" He leaned back and grabbed a hand that was moving to put a brace on his metal arm. "Don't fucking try it" He was in no shape to fight all 9 guys in the room seeing as they had armor and guns. "This is mandatory. Do make it easy for everyone and cooperate." Kazue stated motioning for his men to start searching the room. A pair of strong hands forced him to stay seated. "Mandatory my ass!" he felt a jolt of adrenaline and grabbed one of the hands on his shoulder, throwing them over the couch and shoving Kazue up against the wall. "Put me down this instant!" The officer demanded, the other men had their guns aimed at Johnny. "Get out of my room then" he glared and cried out as his body started convulsing in pain. He ended up on the floor in agony. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ALL OF YOU OUT" Emiko screamed and rushed to his side. Grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his body. "This will set us behind 4 weeks. All that progress.. damn it Johnny you screwed up"

6 pills turned to 10. 2 star shaped, 3 heart shaped, 1 purple, 2 red, 2 blue. He had no idea what they did nor did he care. Quickly hopping in the shower he ripped off the 4 bracelets on his flesh arm, leaving the one with his name and QR code. He walked to the bed and pulled his old leather one out of the pillow case, sliding it over the red-marks left from the plastic ones. Smiling he stepped infront of the mirror. "My name is....." he repeated the phrase over and over again smashing the mirror in frustration. "Fuck!" he put on his clothes and ran for 2 hours. Only stopping when Smasher practically dragged him inside. "What's wrong Johnny boy?" the man asked keeping a tight grip on Johnny's arm. "I can't remember who I am... Who am I?" he started crying. Smasher just patted his back, it was the only comfort he could offer. "Your name is Johnny Silverhand, you are a singer for the band Samurai. Does that ring any bells?" Johnny shook his head. "You are dating a member of the band, Kerry Eurodyne" He thought hard, his mind was still blank. "Your best friend is Rogue Amendiares, Queen of the Afterlife." He hid his face in his hands. He wanted to remember. "You are In love with Vincent a Merc"   
"Nothing..." Smasher picked him up and brought him to his room. "Sit down." he placed a set of headphones on him and started playing songs by Samurai, including Kerry's version of Chippin' in. "Remember anything?" he gripped his pants and shook his head.

"I have an idea." Johnny didn't remember what happened next but he was holding a guitar and strumming it. "There you go Johnny boy" he kept his attention on the AXE, starting to play 'Never fade away' he smiled and let the music flow through him. Within a week he had made more progress then ever. He also kept getting texts from the unknown number which pissed him off.   
"Hello?"   
"This is Lakewood industry"   
"Fuck off" Johnny stared out his window and heard quiet voices. "Johnny... It's Kerry"   
"Kerry who?" He shifted his axe and started playing a few notes while setting his phone on the coffee table. He was just tuning it up.   
"Kerry Eurodyne, come on Jay you remember me don't ya?"   
"I'm sure you have the wrong number."   
"We have the right number asshole" A female voice exclaimed making him groan at how loud she was. "What do you want?" he sighed.   
"Where are you?"   
"Somewhere in the badlands probably. Listen this chat has been nice and all but i've got shit to do" he hanged up and tossed his phone on the bed.

Over the next few days Johnny's was stuck in the lab strapped to a table with wires and sensors attached to his body. "This would go smoothly if you keep calm." The nurse an older woman by the name of Osha dabbed at his forehead with a damp wash cloth. It was comforting but he still couldn't get himself to stay calm. "Starting phase 2 in 10 seconds." the doctor, Maria wiped his arm down with an alcohol swab and inserted another IV into him, glancing at the tube she seemed to be putting a thick almost pink medicine into the IV. It made him squirm, diffidently wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. "It'll be over in a minute just remember to breath. However breathing wasn't the worst of his problems, he felt sick to his stomach. The trauma team alert sound filled his ears as he started flat-lining. "I need a crash cart!" this however repeated for several hours, with different medication and even electric shocks at one point. They sent him back to his room and he instantly started throwing up. Emiko stayed and tied his hair back, offering him some water and a few words of encouragement. "Kill me already." he muttered pulling his bandaged arm to his chest, using his silver one to almost cradle it. His veins were budging out of the limb from the treatments. "That was your last test Silverhand." She handed him another water and he started sipping it slowly. "Good... can't handle flat-lining again" his chest would be bruised and tender for several days after this and he'd most likely not leave his room for a good while.

"Smasher will visit tomorrow for your check up. Do not worry, you will be safe" She patted his head and left. Instead of getting up Johnny passed out on the floor, only waking up to the sound of metal hitting the tile. "Jesus Johnny, what the fuck happened?" he was lifted off the floor and sat on the sink. "Testing" he didn't even try to fight Smasher when he took off the hospital pants and turned on the shower. "Clean up, I'll put 'ya to bed afterwards." when the man left Johnny tossed off his boxers and sat in the shower for half an hour, the burning water felt relaxing against his skin. Once the water got cold he wrapped up in a towel and slid on clean pair of boxers before staring at himself in the mirror. He looked like a corpse, pale and sickly. His eyes were blood shot and his lip was busted. "Fuck.." He tenderly touched the bruise on his chest jumping a little at how much it hurt. "Crash cart..." Johnny exited the bathroom and walked to the cabinets cursing as he looked around for his pills. "Lay down, I'll get your shit" he let out a noise of protest as he was laid down and tucked in. "ah!" he gripped his arm and bit his lip hard.

"Sit up. take them" Smasher sat on one side of the bed making it creak loudly under his weight.Sighing Johnny sat up, accepting the cup held out to him and downing it. "Good kid" he laid back down. Sleeping for several days.   
They changed his whole fucking schedule. It started out with simple jogging and changed to monitored running. Fun.   
"Speed it up" he had just woken up. Such a great way to start the morning. Soon he was in a full out run, sweating from sheer spite of existence. "3 hours, 48 minutes." The trainer checked his heart rate and turned the speed up higher. He totally didn't fall... totally didn't sprain his wrist. He spent the rest of the day sleeping

* * *

  
**_~Day's later~_**  
Johnny woke up a few days later to several alarms going off. Thinking nothing of it got up and took his pills. "Shit... where'd it go?" he'd dropped the most important one, damn he had bad luck. Turning on the lights he found the pill under a cabinet. He swallowed it and jumped into the shower. "Damn Just hurry and put out whatever fire the kitchen staff caused and turn off the alarms." he ran his fingers through soaked hair, sliding on a pair of pants before picking up some eye-liner. "Hmm... fuck it." he put it on and chuckled. Forgetting his daily verses he put on his holster and stepped into the hall almost getting shot in the leg. "Holy fuck!" he jumped behind a wall and peered around the door. "Who the fuck are these guys?" he sneaked around until he found Smashers room. "Adam?" he opened the door and was met with metal. "Johnny... fuck kid" he let out a shaky breath and they walked through the hall. "What's going on?"

"We're getting attacked isn't that obvious!" he nodded breaking into a run.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S ADAM SMASHER" He'd heard that voice over the phone. Sliding behind a set of wheels, they'd made it outside through some back passages. "Adam!" he shouted tackling a guy preparing to throw an EMP. "Silverhand! Wait!" he knocked the guy out and stood up throwing off his jacket. "Stay with me Johnny!" Smasher shouted clearing a path.   
"SMASHER! OVER HERE FUCK TOY" Johnny was shoved against a car as a bomb went off. He shot a few gang members and found he was alone surrounded. Smasher was down but still alive.   
"Alright, we need to regroup. Search every room and closet!" It was Rogue... looking over the wind-shield he studied the small group that was standing around discussing something. Maybe arguing he couldn't tell. A hand tapped his shoulder and he grabbed it tossing whoever it was over the car. "Stand down Johnny, it's me Takamura" he held his iron to the mans chest. "Get up." he pulled Takamura up and held a gun to his head. "You move I shoot" the group studied him, as if he were joking. "Johnny put it down! It's us man!" he cocked the gun and heard a set of foot-steps behind him, before he could turn around someone grabbed his metal arm and held what seemed to be a taser to his wrist sending waves of pain through his arm causing him to drop his iron and release Takamura.   
"Heh, Always works." V slammed the rocker against the hood of the car and held him their while Takamura searched for the chip. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Johnny didn't know what to do, his only ally was down, he was defenseless, cold fingers dug into his collar bone sending a shock through his body. "It's him"   
"So this is where you've been! Fuck Johnny... why?" he was cuffed and forced to sit on the car. "I don't know who you are!" he squirmed and saw Smasher move a little. "Stop playing Robert! You know who we are!" Rogue smacked him hard earning her a kick to the stomach. Kerry jammed the drive into his wrist making him cry out.   
"We need to go. Arasaka reinforcements are here!" Takamura grabbed his arm and started forcing him to run. "In now!" he hit his head on the car when Panam shoved him across the seat.   
  
"Go go!"   
  
Kerry sat and lifted Johnny's head into his lap as they drove. He had to wear a mask the whole time so he wasn't easily identified, removing it he smiled at the rocker who had a really pissed off expression. "hey, this isn't that bad." the rocker just growled and Kerry started humming. It sounded really familiar, almost calming. "What a thing of Beauty...." he muttered. "We'll never fade away" Kerry carried the verse, they sang to each other softly throughout the ride to camp.   
"Alright you, get up" Kerry smiled as Johnny seemed relatively calm at the moment, helping him out of the jeep, ker kept a tight grip on Johnny's metal arm fully intending to use it as a weakness if need be. "Let's get ya to vik" V said, his lip was bleeding and he wore a brace on his ankle, from falling down a flight of stairs thanks to Panam.   
"Who's Vik?" Kerry sighed setting Johnny on a chair and cuffing his hands to the armrests. "You'll see." Within a few minutes Johnny grew restless and irritated, causing V to have to give him a muscle relaxer which only pissed the rocker off more.  
"Just calm down, So.. this is the real Silverhand hm?" Vik sat on a rolling stool fixing his glasses and immediately turning his attention to a bruise on Johnny's arm. "What caused this?" he pressed against it. "Nothin'" Vik pressed harder and moved up the rocker's arm, pressing against his veins. "Bull shit. Your veins are clogged, you know that could kill 'ya right?"   
"Fuck off" Vik took a deep breath and snapped on a pair of gloves turning on a head lamp and moving it over Johnny's arm. "Watch your tone. I don't take shit lightly." He started roughly massaging his arm, getting a uncomfortable noise from Johnny.   
"I'm guessing your not gonna consent to treatments..." Vik muttered moving to take off Johnny's shirt. "You'd do it anyway" With a chuckle Vik pressed his fingers into the much worse bruise on Johnny's chest. "It's just a regular exam. Heh at least i'm not checking un-" he went quiet. "What? Something wrong with him?" V crossed his arms, concerned. "How many times? Don't smart mouth, give me a number" Vik moved his hands as Johnny thought for a moment. "45 times." The old doctor stared in disbelief. "Recently how many times have you flat-lined?"   
"In the last 2 months 8 times, I lost count." Johnny rolled his eyes as Vik started drawing blood. "Taking any medication?" By now V was impatient. Getting up and standing beside Kerry while Vik continued to work.   
  
"Let me go..." V stared at Johnny who was squirming in his chair as Saul stared at him. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Saul patted his shoulder. "Vik's tests showed amnesia but it's hard to say if he's right, the amount of drugs in his system shoulda given him full access to all his memories." Johnny looked over at Kerry who was strumming a guitar.   
"He's 89 years old so it's possible he has altimers" Rogue chimed in. "Let's just ask him..." V massaged Johnny's shouders. "What's wrong with you?" the rocker melted under V's touch closing his eyes and letting out a sharp breath. "There's a chip in my neck, it's heavily damaged." V continued working his hands. "Fuck, they tried to repair it but only..." he shut himself up.   
"Continue talking" he whispered into the rockers ear softly. "Electro shock therapy helped for a limited amount of time" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudo's are appreciated. 
> 
> Im going to be working on another story soon as well as this one.


	8. Alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Johnny.. hey... Don't you fucking flat-line!" V rushed to his boyfriend laying him back and staring at his chip port. "The.. it's.." he started scanning the floor. Within 25 minutes V was having a full out panic. "NoNO!" he kicked one of Voodoo boys out of frustration and Kerry wrapped him in a hug. "It's gone. They musta took it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very unsure of how to continue this fanfic so I spent a little bit brain storming ideas. 
> 
> This chapter does get a little confusing near the end so make sure you remember what went on in earlier chapters. I also decided to include Kerry's cannon kids 'Ted and Kim' this fanfic will probably only have Ted in it sadly. I really hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Comment any things you'd like to see in the future of this story or if anything is confusing so I can clear it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

V was struggling. He was starting to remember all the shit that happened and now... he was lost.   
"Val? Is something wrong?" Takamura rubbed his shoulder and V shoved him off. "Why...?" he stared into the mans eyes. "Why what?" he asked softly. "You let that fake Johnny..." he couldn't bring himself to say the words and pointed at his stomach. "V... you shouldn't be remembering that" Takamura shoved a hand in his pocket and V grabbed his wrist. "Were you going to drug me!" he slapped Takamura hard. "V you must understand. What we did was to help you" V kicked him in the dick. "Go fuck yourself"   
  
"Val? Hey, why are you crying? What happened?" Saul pulled him into his tent. "I'm starting to remember my years in the lab Saul.." he sniffled allowing himself to be pulled into a gentle hug. "What parts are you remembering V?" they sat down, Saul handing him a water. "Remember when I told you I was pregnant?" he buried his face in his hands. "Of course I do"  
"It was Johnny... he did it" Saul rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine how horrible that was" V nodded, wiping his tears away. "He hurt me so much..." he took a sip of the water shakily leaning on Saul. "And now it's all different. He doesn't even know who he is.."   
"I promise V, we will find some way to help the both of you"   
  
"Could call a friend of mine... She's good with shit like this" Kerry muttered, watching Vik look over Johnny's brain scan. "Oh? And do I know her?" With a sigh Kerry shook his head. "She works at Arasaka, one of their specialists at mikoshi. Her name is Louis-"  
"Nordin... really your gonna drag your ex into this?" Rogue had an angry tone. "She's got the degree and shit so why not?" Kerry didn't see how it was a bad idea. "Because Ker, she beat the shit out of you on a daily basis, and took your kids. That's why" Vik felt like an outsider in this conversation. "If she can help I don't see why we can't ask for assistance."   
"V, what do you think?" They glanced over at the merc who was deep in thought. "Sure... go for it"   
The woman appeared around 10am, red and black dress high heels, the whole Arasaka shit. She was tall and had light brown hair. "Louise..." Kerry sighed watching her stare at the many different test results. "Your friend here has dissociative amnesia." Vik turned and looked at her in disbelief. "How would you know?"   
"Well, based off how long Johnny has known Kerry, he should've easily identified him. He has mental issues which is obvious so, I would say it's most likely dissociative amnesia. They're isn't a cure. However therapy can help manage it" The woman left quickly, not bothering to say anything more.   
"So, Guess we should take him back home. Try to keep him calm?" V asked looking at Vik who was still uncertain of the diagnosis. "Yes. I can prescribe some medication similar to what he was already on but therapy will be the hard part." The older man fixed his glasses and stood up. "I recommend you keep him out of the public eye for now. Try to find a good therapist. I also recommend you set up an appointment with Dr. Rex Greenwood downtown."   
  


* * *

  
About a week in, Johnny had learned to trust them. It was hard and they had to give him a lot of space but they managed. The rocker mainly stuck to himself as much as possible. They figured out he was constantly cold and hated looking at his arm, so they got him a cloth tattoo sleeve to go over the metal arm, and got him tons of winter clothes.   
"Morning J" Rogue gave the rocker a warm smile, he stared at her for a second then reached out his hand with a confused look. She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Do you know who I am?" she asked softly. "Girlfriend? No... your with.. Blue haired girl" she smiled. "That's Judy." he bit his lip and a look of discomfort replaced his calm expression. "Your Rogue."   
"That's right J" she patted his back and he walked off.   
  
"So, how's that therapy coming?" Rogue leaned on the bar, waiting for a response from V. "He's visiting tomorrow to check up on J. He's got a treatment plan ready for us to try out" V sipped his coffee looking up from his laptop. "Oh? Care to spare the dets?" he sighed. "Well from what he's told us, we should label stuff, get a good scheduled planned. Umm If we go anywhere and he's left here he wants us to leave notes. Simple shit for now" Rogue nodded glancing over at Nibbles who was watching Johnny closely, the pair had gotten close, and V had even put Nibble's bed in Johnny's room so he felt more comfortable.   
"Sounds easy enough. When do you go back to work?" She pulled up a chair and watched V start typing again. "Well, Arasaka wants me back in 5 days. I can work online every 2 days and get the weekends off." He messed with a pen and closed his computer. "I think Ker has cabin fever" Rogue laughed. "Oh? And you only noticed it now? He's been doing yoga for 5 hours every morning." She shook her head. "Well he's been fine so far. I think I'm gonna take him out to dinner or see a movie"   
The side door opened and keys clinked on the kitchen counter. "Didn't think we were expecting guests." V picked up his iron and walked towards the kitchen to see a kid, no older then 18 raiding the medicine cabinet. "Hey!"the kid turned around and put his hands up. "Jeez thought no one was home.." V grabbed the kids wrist and pulled him off the counter. "Hey! Let go! Ow!" V aimed the gun at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" he huffed. "I live here!"  
"Theo? V let him go it's alright" Kerry walked over and engulfed the kid in a hug. "DAD HANDS OFF" the singer let go instantly. "Dad?" he lifted an eyebrow. "Nephew!"   
  
"Who's making so much noise?" they all froze as Johnny carried Nibbles into the kitchen. "I wasn't told my patient was Johnny fucking Silverhand" Kerry hit the kids shoulder. "You don't even have a job."   
  
"Hi, I'm Ted. If you touch me I will hit you" V immediately retracted his hand. "Theo this is my boyfriend V" the kid poked him. "Hm. He's a merc isn't he?" V nodded, "Part time, I also work for Arasaka" that gained a look of disgust and the kid moved to Kerry lifting the mans arm over him. "Do you fuck him or does he fuck you?" Kerry slapped a hand over Ted's mouth. "Hey J." V waved as the rocker sat down on the couch. Still holding Nibbles. "May I?" Ted moved and sat down with Johnny. "Theodore" Kerry gave him a stern look. "What? I'm interning with Dr.Greenwood. Since were related I've been given the job to help out around here."   
  
"Does Louise know?" Theo's expression dropped. "She won't know if you don't tell her, plus i'm 18 she doesn't have any hold on me"   
"Are you trying to get me charged with kidnapping?" Kerry face palmed. "Jus tell her it's for your job kiddo" Rogue ruffled his hair. "Mom think's i'm gonna be a corpo like her." He reaches over to pet Nibbles. "That's not so bad.." V chuckled. "She want's me to be a secretary. Do you know what happens to secretary's?" They glanced among one another. "The sexy ones get fucked, the ones like me get shot" Kerry hit the back of his head gently, not intending to hurt him. "Keep that to yourself."   
  
Johnny wondered around aimlessly. Whatever meds they had him on made him feel like a ghost. "Hey Johnny, how are ya?" Judy got out of her car and smiled at him. "M'fine..." She walked past him. "I think Ker's having a party tonight" He turned to look at her. His therapy session wasn't exactly what he would call painless, so he really just wanted to disappear.   
"Cool.." he walked off, spotting the gate which was usually closed. Glancing around he picked up his pace walking outside the grounds. A bracelet on his wrist started beeping and he stared at it for several minutes confused. Rogue appeared out of nowhere, jogging up to him in a hurry. "Johnny, What are you doing?" she grabbed his arm, leading him back into the mansion grounds. "No" he mutters trying get out of her hold. "J. Come on" She gripped his arm tightly. "Gotta go to concert. Fan's waiting" he sat down, making her drag him. "What concert?" she sat down with him, taking both of his hands. "With Ker, and then we're gonna go blow up 'Saka for Alt" He muttered with a glum expression. "Johnny. Can you look at me?" he looked into her eyes. "You can't leave the gates."   
"Why not?" he pulled his hands away from her. "It's not safe, and you could get lost." She pulled him back inside the house.   
Johnny hated it. The little labels on everything made him feel like a child. He knew what things were, he just didn't remember the little things. He sat in the living room for a few hours, just playing with his metal arm, he hated it.   
"J? Hey what's up?" V was crouched in-front of him. A hand on his knee. "I'm in trouble" he disconnected a wire that operated a finger, V grabbed his hand, putting it back in place then rolled his tattoo sleeve back over it.   
"What did you do?" he smiled warmly at Johnny, V could tell he was upset. "I went outside the gates and Rogue was angry with me." He messed with V's hands. "Why were you outside the Gates Johnny?" V watched the rocker closely. "I wanted to see Alt. I miss 'er" V felt something snap and he gripped Johnny's hand tightly getting a grunt from the male. "Well you can't see her" V instantly regretted his words when Johnny made a sad noise, dropping his head. "Johnny hey.. I'm sorry." The rocker got up and went to his room.   
"Fuck."  
They didn't see Johnny for 6 hours.   
  
"7 hours starting now" Rogue leaned against a wall, staring at Kerry. "He's just upset. Give him time." Theo floated around in the pool. "Yeah? Well it isn't healthy" V scoffed lighting a cigarette.  
"What happened to Alt? Didn't you guys save her?" Rogue asked, glancing at V. "Yes. But... well I don't know where she is" the merc sighed. "I'll call Takamura."   
"NOT TAKAMURA" the kid yelled falling off his float "And why not?" V jumped seeing the terrified expression on the kids face. "My mom dated him... she said it was for work related things but I caught on fast, they're the reason why I hate being touched"   
"Did he assault you or something? Because if he did I will end him" Rogue glared at V. "Fuck no! The guy convinced my mom that I was good for some experimental shit that would magically cure my asthma" he walked out of the pool and wrapped up in a towel.   
"Did It work?" Kerry ruffled his son's hair pulling him close. "No. It made me worse. Messed my whole body up. Now I have weird scars everywhere... doctor says I have haphephobia, fear of being touched, it can be overwhelming and painful, DAD OFF." he shoved Kerry away as a bright red spot started forming on his skin. "Sorry.." Kerry felt horrible now. "Touch the towel. Not my fucking skin" he moved back and got under Kerry's arm with a small smile.   
  
"Takamura's here!" Judy ran by and jumped into the pool. "FUCK" The kid hid behind his dad as the man walked out on the patio. "V"  
"Takamura, hey... What's up?" He nervously smiled. "Hanako~Sama wanted me to give you these" He held out a bag. "What is it?" V took it, taking out a bottle of pills. "They are the drugs Silverhand was on at the facility" He stated crossing his arms once V took the bag. "Theodore catch" Takamura tossed a smaller bag at the kid. "Your gonna poison me aren't ya?"  
"Just open it" he pulled out a set of clothes. "What the fuck are these?"   
"Once you put it on you'll know" He turned back to V. "How is he?" The merc shook his head. "I got ticked off at him and now he won't come out of his room" the older male huffed and looked around. "I'm guessing this is beginning to turn into a conversation about Alt Cunningham?" V looked around for hidden microphones.   
"...oh... I was joking" V went over and smacked him. "Is she alive?" Takamura looked very uncomfortable. "Yes she is alive. We know where she is as well."   
"Where?" Rogue asked looking hopefully. "Well.... she doesn't want anything to do with Samurai. Or Johnny." V took out his iron. "Where. Is she?"   
  


* * *

The drive took forever, they rolled up to a nice house out in the West-brook region. It was almost as nice as Kerry's place but with a lot more protection.   
"Takamura? What's with the company?" Rogue practically threw herself in the front seat.   
"No particular reason.. Just got someone who wants to talk to you" a loud sigh was heard then the set of gates opened and they parked. Takamura led them inside and a guard stopped them.   
"No kids allowed." Kerry chuckled and looked at his kid who was attached to Johnny by the hip. "I'm a medical professional" he held out his left wrist that V now noticed had tons of high tech cyberwear in it. "Is this supposed to persuade me?" the guard grabbed his cyber-wire and plugged it into a scanner. "Scan my fucking credentials" he tapped a brace on his wrist and it lit up with his medical credentials. "But your 12!" he stepped on the mans shoes and disabled his cyberwear. "I've got a high IQ and i'm 18!" A second guard took them to an office, Knocking loudly.   
"3 may come in. Kid stays outside. No exceptions." Theo led Johnny over to a couch and sat down. "If I don't go. Neither does he." Kerry cursed in tagalog and the kid cursed back at him.   
"Watch your fucking mouth" Theo laughed. "Make me!" Rogue grabbed Kerry's arm and they went into the office.   
"Rogue. Kerry" Alt frowned at them. "Vince" she glared at him. "We need your help. Please" V stated, as Alt scanned them. "With?" she leaned on her desk, hands pressed together. V started explaining what had happened and she leaned back, swirling in her chair.   
"And what would I gain? A fake relationship with the man who killed me?" she laughed and stood up. "Never said yo-" a yell was heard and V made a b-line outside the office.   
"Theo!" he rushed to the kid who was trying to fight off a scavenger. V punched the woman hard and helped Ted to his feet. "Easy breath Kid. Where's Johnny?" Ted started running V close behind him.   
"DUCK" V ducked and lost sight of the kid, the power was out great. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Alt?" he was confused and unsure of what was happening. "You picked a bad day to visit. The Voodoo Boys have been trying to kidnap me for several days." She jerked Rogue behind the wall they were hiding behind. "Wha-" she shut herself up. "Where the fuck is Theo and where is Kerry?" V whispered at them. "Kerry's in my office, locked him up in my saferoom, he was shot in the leg. Don't worry my guards and a medical professional are tending to him." she pulled up a map. "Okay, so they got in through the side window downstairs. Your kid is kicking ass. Don't know how he looks weak as fuck" Alt's camera went out. "Fuck let's move"   
  
Johnny wasn't sure what was happening, he was numb all over, he hated it.   
"Part 1 of package secured." A lady exclaimed as two men dragged him onto a sheet near a wall.  
"Try not to move Silverhand" she pulled out a needle. "Let's get our chip shall we" she dug the needle into his shoulder, right where metal met flesh. It hurt like hell. "There we go!" A set of hands harshly held him against the wall as a pair of pliers were dug into his port.   
"FUCK" he balled his hands up into fists, it felt like his brain was exploding. "hand me those wires" A wire was connected to the metal and something else that Johnny couldn't see.   
"Saka wanted to make sure this thing could only be removed by them didn't they?" she pulled metal plating back and started messing around even more, blood gushed down his chest.   
"fuck... this things stuck!" she stood up grabbing the chip with a pair of electrified pliers and pressing a foot on Johnny's chest for leverage. "Come on Jesus!" Electricity surged through his body as the chip started moving out of the slot. His heart was barely beating. "Almost got the fucker out! He isn't dead is he?" She laughed shifting her hold on the chip. "One more yank and it's out!"   
Johnny didn't remember what happened next but he wound up on his knees, a few bloody bodies littered on the floor, Theo pressed against his chest in a protective manner. "Kid" he spit blood onto the floor and a gun was pressed to the back of his head.   
"Maelstrom?" Ted opened his eyes. "Friend" he pulled at Johnny's shirt and passed out. "Well Shit Teddy what fuckery have you gotten yourself into now?" Dum-Dum used a cloth to wipe blood off of Johnny's face. "Secure the area" the male commanded and a few gang members ran off. "Alright set him down. I know some first aid" Johnny felt numb again he shook his head. "I can't help unless you let me" The man moved Johnny's arms so Theo was mostly on the floor but still in his hold. "Why is Maelstrom in my house? Fuck.." Alt rushed forward and checked Johnny for a pulse. "Johnny? Hey! Fuck.... fuck" She moved his hair out of his face trying to make sure he was alive. He kept his eyes on Ted.   
"Fuck... Johnny. What did you do?" Rogue started going around checking pulses, kicking a few gang members. "Coast is clear. I need a doc stat" Alt hugged Johnny. "Can't believe it's actually you" V was helping Dum-Dum look Theo over, he was bleeding a lot but still alive.   
"Why are you even here?" he asked the male. "Kids apart of my gang. Who do you think gave him this cyberwear?" Dum-Dum took out a jacket and wrapped Theo in it.   
"Johnny.. hey... Don't you fucking flat-line!" V rushed to his boyfriend laying him back and staring at his chip port. "The.. it's.." he started scanning the floor. Within 25 minutes V was having a full out panic. "NoNO!" he kicked one of Voodoo boys out of frustration and Kerry wrapped him in a hug. "It's gone. They musta took it" V tried to escape the hug and fell to the floor. They'd went through way to much shit. Why couldn't they just be happy and left alone.   
  
"Easy, take it easy Theodore" Takamura helped the teen sit up and lean on Dum-Dum. "I'm gonna throw up." he wheezed and blinked. "What's wrong with D-dad? We're fine.. Johnny protected us" he winced as he moved his hair out of his eyes. "The voodoo boys took the chip. Johnny's going to die. They'res nothing we can do" Theo busted out laughing and they all stared at him mortified. "Jeez... stop lookin at me like that" Kerry started speaking in tagalog and Theo had the most confused look on his face. "Dad shut it." he stood up using Dum-Dum as something to lean on, he hobbled to Johnny and sat down. Grabbed a knife and tore some cyberwear and Kerry grabbed his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"You'll see" he jerked his hand back and pulled the chip out of his hand. "I put it there as soon as we got here. I sensed som-" Kerry backhanded him and gripped his jacket. "You fucking idiot! You know what could've happened?" Theo blinked and dismissed his father, sliding the chip back into Johnny. "Sorry Mr.Eurodyne." he stood beside Takamura.  
"Your not real" Alt stared at Theo, scanning him completely. "The real Theodore Eurodyne is back at Maelstrom. Sitting in a ice bath" she stated raising her gun.   
"Your not my son?" Kerry looked heart broken. "Sorry. I'm actually just a piece of tech. Arasaka needed to find a way to preserve the relic. Worked didn't it? You didn't even check my information.." he smirked. "Kerry you should've realized it first. Theo is 16, not 18, not once did I use an inhaler for the kids asthma. Not once did I mention your daughter. Feel bad for the kid watching.. his own father not know a single thing about him"   
  
Takamura walked over and tore a chip out of Theo's neck. "That's enough from you."  
"You knew?" V was ready to beat the hell out of Takamura. "Yes and No. As soon as I realized the chip was out, I knew Theo had taken it." Alt glanced at them as Johnny started to regain his consciousness. "Why didn't you say anything?" Rogue started bandaging Johnny's shoulder.   
"I didn't think the program would last this long. It's been in trial since Johnny was brought back. We were waiting for the perfect moment to put him out" Kerry was trying to piece this all together. "So.. does Arasaka have my son?" he was about to pull a Johnny. "No. He's safe at my base. Kids a joy to have around." Dum-Dum put the robot on the floor. Taking out a data-pad and Showing them a picture of the kid with Royce.   
"Why? If you knew where Johnny was why didn't you help them? Why let all this happen?"  
  
"Johnny did it to himself. We didn't transfer the chip into his actual body till we were certain V would survive. We didn't want to risk anything. Silverhand willingly signed a contract without reading it." Takamura crossed his arms and Alt huffed. "Sounds like a Robert made shit hole" they laughed trying to lighten the mood. "The contract stated in bold letters, that we would be putting the relic into Johnny's old body, however we needed to insure both Silverhand and V would survive. It also signed away the kid to us, as Kerry put Johnny as one of the guardians of Theodore. Hanako led Silverhand to believe that we were going to use him at a certain time to help V remember who he was. In all we assumed both of you would die. I just never thought it would get this far."   
  
"So... why get me pregnant in the process?" V pressed. Takamura shook his head. "Hanako did her own things. Trust me I wouldn't have allowed half of the shit to have taken place. We should get Silverhand to a Hospital before he bleeds out. There is a lot more information you need to know as well." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudo or Comment any things you'd like to see in the future of this story or if anything is confusing so I can clear it up. 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good day/evening


End file.
